Amarte a Tí
by Saito Ryuzaki
Summary: Amarte a tí no es lo mejor, pero es perfecto. Y a pesar de que poco te entiendo, no cambiaría nada en tí. Pero ahora que no estás...
1. Amarte a tí

"Amarte a Ti"  
  
Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, lo tengo claro  
  
habiendo tantas cosas por hacer menos traumáticas  
  
como hallarle figuras a las nubes,  
  
como ir al cine o no hacer nada...  
  
Amarte a ti no es lo mejor pero me gusta  
  
quizás estoy jugando como siempre al masoquista   
  
en vez de distraerme con el fútbol   
  
o con el Internet como hacen todos...  
  
Era un hermoso día de verano en donde algunas parejas se encontraban disfrutando del clima, el parque era amplio aunque los jóvenes parecían no prestar atención más que a su compañía femenina. Los pétalos de los árboles de cerezo caían brindando una atmósfera por demás agradable, sobre todo para un par de jóvenes que se encontraban bajo la sombra de uno de ellos.  
  
Yoh Asakura contando con dieciocho años, disfrutaba de la vida tranquila que siempre había soñado. Observó a su acompañante con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la misma que lo había caracterizado siempre, la contempló y pensó en todo lo que implicaba el amar a aquella mujer que se encontraba sentada a su lado, por supuesto que el tener sentimientos profundos hacía ella era meterse en problemas, tomando en cuenta el temperamento que siempre ha tenido la hermosa joven. Había sido tan difícil romper esa barrera que le impedía confesar sus sentimientos... pero ahora que lo había logrado era completamente feliz.  
  
La rubia jugaba con la mano que se encontraba entrelazada con la suya, respiró profundo dejando que una pequeña sonrisa se esbozara en su boca, le encantaba estar así... con él. Dirigió la mirada a su novio, notando que este también la observaba, el joven estaba sonriendo, ella devolvió el gesto - una acción que antes no hacía demasiado frecuente - con la mano que tenía libre, apartó un mechón de la frente del Shaman.  
  
  
  
- "El día esta precioso ¿no lo crees Annita" - replicó el chico con su tono de siempre.  
  
- "Claro" - respondió ella abrazándose al cuerpo del muchacho - "fue una buena idea salir a pasear".  
  
- "Y de paso invitar a los muchachos.. creo que ellos lo están disfrutando tanto como nosotros" - sonrió pícaramente señalando a sus amigos en distintos puntos del parque.  
  
Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, pero es perfecto  
  
para encontrarle algún sentido a esta rutina  
  
de ser por siempre solo un ciudadano,  
  
solo uno más...  
  
Amarte a ti me hace sufrir, que buena suerte  
  
para acordarme de que existo y de que siento   
  
para tener en que pensar todas las noches  
  
para vivir...  
  
El heredero de la dinastía Tao iba tomado de la mano con una linda pelo azulado que guiaba al muchacho a un pequeño lago en el parque, ella le señalaba a un grupo de patos que jugaban en el agua, pero el parecía tener solo ojos para ella... y es que se veía tan linda cuando se emocionaba con esas pequeñeces.  
  
La joven por otro lado seguía riendo por el espectáculo de los patos, iba a dirigirle la palabra a Len, cuando sintió unos cálidos labios posarse sobre los suyos, la chica de profundos ojos azules respondió al beso del muchacho más que gustosa con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le preguntaba...  
  
- "No me estabas poniendo atención ¿verdad?" - reclamó con un encantador gesto infantil.  
  
- "Por supuesto que sí Pilíka" - respondió él con una sonrisa - "es solo que quería que tú me pusieras atención... y esa fue la mejor idea que se me vino a la mente para conseguir mi objetivo".  
  
Pilíka mostró un gesto indignado que fue desmentido por un mohín gracioso, al mismo tiempo que se empinaba para besar a su novio.  
  
Horo-Horo estaba más que encantado con el paseo, desde hacía varios días había querido ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco en algún lugar agradable... ¿y como no pasarla bien? si se encontraba en la mejor de las compañías.  
  
Tamao mantenía un leve color carmesí en sus mejillas al sentir que los brazos que la acorralaban se aferraban más a su cintura, se encontraba de pie observando las hojas caer con un muchacho a su espalda que aspiraba de vez en cuando el olor de su cabello. Y es que todavía se apenaba cuando estaba de esa manera con él. El Shaman solía decir que le encantaba su forma de ser...  
  
- "Tan dulce e inocente" - susurró a su oído haciéndola de nuevo estremecer.  
  
Ella se desprendió delicadamente de los brazos del joven para ponerse frente a él y sonreírle apenada.  
  
- "Tan dulce e inocente" - repitió mientras tomaba las manos de la joven y acercaba su rostro a el de ella para fundirse en un beso.  
  
Amarte a ti es un veneno que da vida  
  
es una antorcha que se enciende si se apaga  
  
es lo sublime junto con lo idiota  
  
es lo que siento y a quien le importa  
  
Amarte a ti es la verdad mas mentirosa  
  
es lo mejor de lo peor que me ha pasado  
  
es la ruleta rusa por un beso  
  
es lo de siempre improvisado  
  
La rubia sonrió al comprobar las palabras de su prometido, realmente sus amigos también estaban disfrutando de la tarde.  
  
- "¿Sabes Anna? estaba recordando las palabras que me dijo Len hace algunos años" - comentaba el sonriente muchacho - "recuerdo cuando con su temperamento orgulloso me dijo que el nunca se dejaría manipular por una mujer".  
  
- "Pues a mí me parece que Pilíka sabe controlar muy bien sus arranques de orgullo" - replicó la Itako con su seriedad habitual.  
  
- "¿Verdad que sí? si Len se hubiera enterado en aquel entonces de que sería de los primeros en caer, se hubiera reído de buena gana".  
  
- "¿Por qué todos los hombres le temen al compromiso?" - dudó Anna mientras se separaba un poco de Yoh para confrontar su rostro.  
  
- "No lo sé... pero créeme que yo estoy feliz de caer en tus redes Annita" - respondió el muchacho con una de sus sonrisas haciendo sonrojar a la Itako - "jamás he sido tan feliz..." - su voz sonó súbitamente cálida, y muy cerca.  
  
Anna e Yoh sintieron florecer una vez más aquellas sensaciones que se desbordaban por cada poro de su piel, el solo roce que provocaban sus cuerpos los hacía estremecer llenando cada vez más de amor el corazón que le pertenecía a cada uno.  
  
El muchacho apartó con delicadeza unos cuantos mechones del rostro de la joven, sonrió de nuevo antes de desaparecer el espacio que existía entre ellos...  
  
- "¡¡Yoh!!".  
  
Amarte a ti es un error, dice un amigo  
  
que cree que ser feliz es estar libre  
  
y se pierde del matiz que da lo incierto  
  
amarte a ti....  
  
Un grito interrumpió la escena romántica de la pareja impidiendo que se completara.  
  
- "¿Qué sucede Horo-Horo?" - interrogó el aludido con una expresión muy diferente a la que mantenía su prometida en esos momentos  
  
- "Ya es muy tarde será mejor que nos vayamos ¿no lo crees?" - replicó, a la vez que su novia le propinaba un leve codazo en señal de inconformidad, al darse cuenta que él fue el culpable de arruinar el maravilloso momento en el que se encontraban el joven Yoh y la señorita Anna.  
  
- "Claro" - rió el Shaman - "¿por qué no vas y le avisas a Len que ya es hora de irnos?".  
  
- "Con mucho gusto" - respondió en un tono de complicidad como si pensara arruinar otro momento parecido... solo que esta vez en la persona de Len Tao.  
  
El joven se retiró mientras empujaba a la chica de pelo rosado que le musitaba un regaño, al notar de nuevo esa chispa traviesa en los ojos de su novio... que seguramente estaba planeando hacerle la misma jugada a Len.  
  
- "No te enojes Anna" - pidió Yoh cuando se quedaron solos y notó la expresión de la Itako - "ya sabes como es Horo-Horo".  
  
- "Sí. A veces no sé quien es peor, si él o Chocolove" - suspiró resignada - "como le gusta molestar" - habló mientras se ponía de pie e Yoh la imitaba.  
  
- "No me gusta que estés enfadada... aunque ya se que hacer para animarte" - rió el muchacho.  
  
Anna parpadeó confundida ante la expresión de su prometido, pero no le quedó mucho tiempo para pensar, pues en un ágil movimiento, Yoh tiró de la mano de ella obligándola a caminar y dejar atrás los dos pasos que la separaban del muchacho. El Shaman rodeó con sus brazos la esbelta figura de la joven al mismo tiempo que hundía su boca en la de ella.  
  
La chica no opuso resistencia, dejándose llevar por la sensación de felicidad que siempre experimentaba al fundirse con el joven. Ciño sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yoh guiada una vez más por el compás de su corazón.  
  
Los jóvenes se separaron sin aliento, recostando su frente en la frente del otro.  
  
- "Lo ves Annita... ya no estas enfadada" - el muchacho amplió su sonrisa, mientras seguía abrazado de la Itako.}  
  
- "Tonto" - rió ella, lanzándole una mirada dulce.  
  
- "¡¡HORO-HORO!!".  
  
Una voz llena de odio se escuchó en el otro extremo del parque, logrando sacar una carcajada de Yoh y Anna. Al parecer Len había sido víctima de la misma jugada que sufrieron ellos.  
  
- "Será mejor que vayamos a ayudar a Horo-Horo antes de que Len lo mate" - sugirió Yoh a la vez que tomaba la mano de su novia y emprendía el camino.   
  
Es la embajada de un instante en mi cerebro  
  
es también haberte odiado un par de veces   
  
amarte a tí es un absurdo y lo sabemos  
  
y así será.... mientras nos dure.  
  
Notas dela autora: ¿Qué les pareció?, este fue tan solo un día en la vida de nuestros Shamanes favoritos, la verdad es que había pensado en agregar más parejas pero no me convencían mucho... en fin, ojalá y les haya gustado tanto como a mí... espero que dejen MUCHOS REVIEWS con sus reclamos sugerencias, felicitaciones o lo que quieran escribir.  
  
O si prefieren pueden escribirme a saito11@hotmail.com mailto:saito11@hotmail.com o a saito_san_1@yahoo.com.mx mailto:saito_san_1@yahoo.com.mx   
  
La canción que utilicé para este fanfic es "Amarte a ti" de Ricardo Arjona una excelente canción que me pareció quedaría perfecta para esta historia. 


	2. Como eres

"Como Eres"  
  
Digo sí, dices no,   
  
y no acaba la discusión, oh no  
  
y aunque pides que nunca me vaya  
  
dices primero adiós...  
  
Los jóvenes ocupantes del lujoso automóvil se encontraban sumidos en una discusión.  
  
- "¡No!" - dijo tajante la rubia con su temperamento de siempre.  
  
- "Pero Annita...".  
  
- "¡Dije que no!" - Anna le lanzó una mirada asesina a su novio, dando por terminada la discusión.  
  
El automóvil se detuvo frente a una enorme casa que poseía una exquisita decoración de una combinación de culturas. El lugar tenía una apariencia de una mansión antigua japonesa, con una mezcla de adornos magníficos de castillos imperiales chinos y algunos toques Europeos y Americanos. Sin duda una casa digna de un rey.  
  
- "Hemos llegado" - anunció el chofer a su joven señor.  
  
- "Anna, escúchame por favor".  
  
- "Este tema ya no esta en discusión" - replicó a la vez que le abrían la puerta del vehículo y ella bajaba de este.  
  
- "Buenas tardes señorita" - saludaban los que parecían ser la servidumbre con una reverencia cuando la chica pasaba a su lado.  
  
- "¿Qué le pasa a Yoh?" - se preguntaba Len que observaba como su amigo corría detrás de la Itako, mientras ella mantenía un semblante de pocos amigos.  
  
- "¿Qué pasa con que?" - dudó Pilíka al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano que le ofrecía su novio para bajar del vehículo.  
  
- "Me parece que hoy habrá tormenta" - bromeaba Horo-Horo al notar la misma escena que Len - "imagino por lo que están discutiendo" - aseguró con una sonrisa.  
  
- "¿Tú crees que sea por eso?" - preguntó el chico chino como si supiera del tema.  
  
- "Tal vez sea eso..." - respondió el Shaman aún inseguro.  
  
- "¿De que hablan?" - Tamao mantenía el mismo semblante dudoso que Pilíka - "¿pasa algo entre el joven Yoh y la señorita Anna?".  
  
- "Nada que no puedan resolver" - replicó el joven de cabello negro - "¿por qué no pasamos?" - señaló la entrada de la enorme mansión.  
  
Los jóvenes Shamanes caminaban por los pasillos de la casa a la vez que toda la servidumbre y personas cuyo trabajo era diferente al de limpiar, saludaban con profundo respeto al gabinete del Shaman King.  
  
Las muchachas se separaron de sus acompañantes al momento en que sus asistentes personales aparecieron, bombardeándolas con las enumeraciones de las actividades que quedaban por hacer del día.  
  
Por su parte Len y Horo-Horo dejaron partir a las bellas mujeres, no sin antes robarles un beso. Se dirigieron seguidos por sus propios asistentes a la oficina de su amigo, donde seguramente lo encontrarían desganado, producto de la discusión que tuvo con su prometida.  
  
Efectivamente, al pasar el umbral de la puerta, encontraron a Yoh Asakura tumbado sobre uno de los sillones con una profunda expresión de desaliento.  
  
- "Con su permiso señores"- se retiraron los asistentes para dejar conversar a sus jefes.  
  
- "Se lo dijiste ¿verdad?" - Len hacía la pregunta dejando escapar un suspiro.  
  
- "Sí".  
  
- "Te lo advertimos amigo" - Horo-Horo le dio una palmada en la espalda al muchacho - "Anna jamás tolerará a otra mujer...".  
  
Ríes, lloras, todo al mismo tiempo  
  
y caminas contra el viento  
  
y a pesar de que poco te entiendo  
  
no cambiaría nada en ti ...  
  
- "¿Por qué lo dices así?" - sonrió Yoh con resignación - "suenas como si estuviera engañando a Anna... y eso jamás a pasado ni pasará nunca" - dijo seguro.  
  
- "Lo que quiere decir Horo-Horo, es que Anna no va a aceptar que Katsumi tome su lugar en la próxima reunión, ese derecho solo le corresponde a la prometida del Shaman King" - Len explicaba cruzado de brazos.  
  
- "Y ya sabes lo orgullosa que es Anna, y agrégale a eso, el hecho de que no soporta a Katsumi".  
  
- "Lo sé" - suspiró Yoh - "pero no tenemos otra opción, Anna no podrá estar presente ese día, tiene que encontrarse con Lyserg para tratar asuntos más importantes y los del consejo consideraron a Katsumi, la persona más capacitada para tomar su lugar".  
  
- "Creo que eso es lo peor del caso" - comentó Len con el ceño fruncido - "que los del consejo hayan escogido a Katsumi como la más calificada".  
  
- "Estoy de acuerdo con Len" - repuso Horo-Horo - "eso debe haberle dolido en su orgullo... casi la puedo oír decir...".  
  
- "¡Ella! ¡prácticamente la compararon conmigo! ¡ella ser digna de compararse con la prometida del Shaman King! ¡ja! ¡no me hagan reír!".  
  
La Itako se paseaba de un lado a otro musitando maldiciones.  
  
- "Anna por favor siéntate, vas a hacer una zanja en medio de la oficina" - pidió la Ainu a su amiga.  
  
- "Señorita Anna, trate de calmarse".  
  
- "¿Calmarme?" - repitió aun más indignada - "¿como puedo calmarme cuando se que esa va a tomar mi lugar en la reunión?, claro, puedo imaginármela ahora riéndose y pensando que ha logrado un triunfo sobre mí".  
  
Y la verdad es que el saber que Katsumi sería su suplente, le hacía hervir la sangre y no tanto por el hecho de ser su representante sino, porque de alguna forma aunque fuera solo una vez ese solo acto la unía de una manera diferente a Yoh Asakura.  
  
¿Y cómo no sentirse furiosa?, sí la chica esa, buscaba cualquier excusa para acercarse al Shaman King. Eran por demás descarados sus coqueteos con el joven, y aunque esta jamás lograba captar la atención del despreocupado muchacho, no podía soportar la idea de que ella y su prometido tendrían contacto de algún tipo... ¡no! ¡eso nunca!.  
  
- "Sabes bien que Yoh ni siquiera sabe que existe" - la chica de cabello azul aseguraba sonriente.  
  
- "Él solo tiene ojos para usted" - repuso Tamao de la misma forma.  
  
Anna suspiró, por supuesto que los sentimientos de Yoh hacía ella, estaban más que claros, pero...  
  
- "Dime Pilíka, ¿qué harías si supieras que otra mujer acosa a Len en todas las ocasiones que puede, tratando de robar su cariño?" - preguntó volviendo a su fría expresión.  
  
- "¡Sería una mujer muerta!" - se exaltó la joven - "nadie toca a mi Len, él es solo mío" - sentenció firme.  
  
La joven de cabello rosado mantenía un leve color carmesí en sus mejillas al darse cuenta que si la pregunta le hubiere sido formulada a ella, su reacción sería bastante similar a la de la Ainu... ahora si que podía entender a la señorita Anna.  
  
- "Supongo que ahora pueden entenderme" - dijo en un suspiro.  
  
Sí al mirar tus ojos me inundan como el mar  
  
eres mi libertad, mi sueño y vida  
  
y nadie más me llena de bella intimidad  
  
quiero vivir en ti, tú mi principio y fin  
  
lluvia de fuego, te amo como eres  
  
hasta el fin...  
  
Dos parejas caminaban por los jardines de la mansión como comúnmente solían hacerlo en sus ratos libres, aunque generalmente solían ser tres las parejas que siempre se apreciaban en las extensas zonas verdes.  
  
- "¿Siguen enojados?".  
  
- "Sí hermano" - Pilíka sonó resignada - "Anna no quiso salir de la oficina".  
  
- "Igual Yoh" - el heredero de la dinastía Tao hacía la aclaración.  
  
- "Pobre de la señorita Anna, no debe ser nada fácil dejar al hombre que más amas a la merced de otra mujer" - se entristeció Tamao, aferrándose lo más que pudo a los brazos de su novio.  
  
- "Sí. Katsumi es una mala persona, engreída y bastante molesta... aunque hay que reconocer que tiene un hermano muy guapo" - bromeó la hermana de Horo-Horo ante la indignación de Len.  
  
- "¡¿Qué dices?!.  
  
- "Era solo una broma... tu sabes que eres el único que me importa" - sonrió la bella joven colgada del cuello del muchacho.  
  
- "Esa broma no me pareció en lo mas mínimo graciosa" - bufó desdeñoso.  
  
- "¡Vamos Len!, tampoco te hagas el santo... a ti también te rondan un par de chicas muy bonitas" - exclamó Horo-Horo, metiendo en más que problemas a su cuñado.  
  
- "¡¿Qué chicas?!" - preguntó Pilíka entrecerrando sus ojos un poco, a la vez que parecían sacar chispas.  
  
- "¡No es lo que estás pensando!" - se apresuró a decir el Shaman.  
  
- "¿A no?, entonces explícame...".  
  
Len no supo como poder expresarse ante su novia, y empezó responder con monosílabos.  
  
- "Mejor me voy a seguir trabajando" - la enfadada muchacha emprendió el camino a la mansión.  
  
- "¡Espera Pilíka!".  
  
Los dos Shamanes desaparecieron de la vista de la pelo rosado y él pelo azul.  
  
- "Ya lograste que se enfadaran" - la chica observó con una mirada reprobatoria al joven frente a ella.  
  
- "No te enfades conmigo Tamao" - pidió aprisionándola entre sus brazos - "ya tenemos a demasiados enamorados en pleitos, para que nosotros también caigamos en lo mismo... además, ya sabes como es mi hermana, no soporta las bromas que tengan que ver con Len y mujeres... ya se le pasará, Len se encargará de eso".  
  
La muchacha no pudo luchar en contra de ese sentimiento tan fuerte que la unía al apuesto joven, y su enfado desapareció tan pronto como vino.  
  
- "¿Por qué no puedo enojarme contigo?" - sonrió con dulzura.  
  
- "Por que soy encantador, lo sé".  
  
Tamao reflejó un mohín gracioso en su rostro bonito ante la vanidad del chico... estaba a punto de protestar, pero los labios de su novio le impusieron silencio antes de que pudiera decir una palabra.  
  
- "¡Espera por favor!" - Len lograba alcanzar a la enfadada Ainu.  
  
La joven se detuvo cruzándose de brazos lista para recibir una explicación.  
  
- "Pilíka por favor" - pidió tomando sus manos - "tu sabes que a tu hermano le gusta molestar" - la observó con dulzura - "aunque si he de serte sincero, me encantan esos celos tuyos, me demuestran lo mucho que te importo".  
  
Las palabras del muchacho tuvieron la virtud de sonrojar a la chica, que sonrió aun más complacido al notar en su hermoso rostro la turbación.  
  
Sin previo aviso, el Shaman logró robarle un beso a la pelo azulado.  
  
- "No creas que con eso vas a lograr que te perdone" - reaccionó con astucia.  
  
- "¿Ah no?" - el tono de Len era por demás divertido.  
  
- "No. Y si me permites tengo que regresar a trabajar" - fingió indiferencia a la vez que empezaba a caminar.  
  
A pesar de la supuesta indiferencia de la chica, el joven Tao la detuvo tomando su mano y obligándola a quedar nuevamente frente a el.  
  
- "Mentirosa" - rió antes de aprisionar su boca de nuevo.  
  
Pilíka trato de resistirse sin mucho esfuerzo, pues casi de inmediato se encontraba respondiendo al beso de su novio, con la misma intensidad que este le profesaba.  
  
Dices tú, digo yo  
  
y me pides el corazón  
  
pero cuando me acerco te escapas  
  
dime cual es mi error...  
  
Yoh observaba desde su ventana el paisaje de sus bellos jardines, podía ver con claridad a la pareja que formaban Len y Pilíka, mientras un poco más lejos se encontraban Horo-Horo y Tamao.  
  
- "Que envidia..." - suspiró sintiéndose aun peor - "esto no puede seguir así.." - musitó antes de salir rápidamente de su oficina con una fija mirada de decisión en su rostro.  
  
- "¡Anna!" - el Shaman King irrumpió en el lugar en donde su prometida se encontraba trabajando.  
  
- "¿Yoh?" - dudó la joven que se había sobresaltado ante la impredecible visita del muchacho.  
  
- "Tenemos que hablar..." - replicó serio.  
  
- "Mira si es por lo de Katsumi, ya te dije que...".  
  
- "Precisamente es del asunto de Katsumi que quiero hablarte" - interrumpió antes de empezar a recibir negativas de parte de la Itako.  
  
Yoh se acercó a la joven a paso seguro logrando quedar frente a ella. Anna por otro lado mantenía la mirada seria, lista para cualquier discusión que se avecinara entre ella y su prometido.  
  
Los dos sostuvieron sus frías miradas por algunos segundos, sumiéndose en un profundo silencio.  
  
Los ojos de la Itako se abrieron de par en par al sentir como su novio la abrazaba aferrándola contra su pecho, al mismo tiempo que hundía su rostro en su cabello.  
  
- "Ya no quiero que estemos enojados" - pidió ahogadamente el muchacho - "no puedo soportar la idea de que me odies por cualquier motivo" - le dijo abrazándola más fuerte como si no quisiera dejarla ir nunca.  
  
- "Yoh...".  
  
- "Te amo Anna..." - susurró en su oído haciéndola estremecer - "nunca, ninguna mujer será mas importante en mi vida que tú, así que no le encuentro sentido a este absurdo malentendido... ya no me odies por favor" - la miró a los ojos con ternura sin dejar de abrazarla.  
  
- "Yo no te odio" - replicó colocando su delicada mano en la mejilla del Shaman - "jamás podría... es solo que la idea de que Katsumi vaya a tomar mi lugar, me da miedo, miedo a que dejes de quererme".  
  
- "Pero Annita ¿acaso no confías en mí?" - sonrió optimista recuperando su siempre buen humor.  
  
- "Claro que confió en ti, es en ella en quien no confío... una mujer puede llegar a valerse de todo con tal de enredar al hombre que quiere".  
  
- "Pero con este no podrá" - bromeó acariciando el cabello de la muchacha.  
  
Anna sonrió ante las palabras del hombre que amaba, sentía que podía superar esas inseguridades que le producían la sola idea de perder a su prometido. Él la amaba, de eso no había duda ¿y Katsumi? ¿cómo podría luchar contra ese enorme sentimiento?, el que la suplantara en una estúpida reunión, no significaba nada ya, tan solo importaba lo que él y ella sentían el uno por el otro.  
  
- "Perdóname Yoh, nunca debimos discutir por esa tontería, pero tu sabes lo orgullosa que puedo llegar a ser".  
  
- "Lo sé Annita" - el joven replicaba con su estado de animo de siempre - "pero ¿sabes? tus celos estaban muy bien fundamentados, Katsumi es una chica muy hermosa" - sonrió burlón.  
  
- "Ese comentario no me parece gracioso" - repuso la hermosa chica con un gesto de fastidio.  
  
- "¿Celosa?".  
  
- "Otro chiste sin gracia" - volvió a decir con la misma expresión.  
  
- "No te preocupes, yo tengo un buen remedio para esos celos" - dijo seguro.  
  
- "¿Ah sí?" - sonó divertida.  
  
- "Sí".  
  
- "¿Cuál?".  
  
Yoh sonrió malicioso tomando a su novia por la cintura y besándola profundamente, dejándola un poco sonrojada y bastante aturdida.  
  
- "¿Pasaron los celos?" - preguntó aun más divertido.  
  
- "No".  
  
- "¿No?" - pareció confundido.  
  
- "Necesito más remedio" - contestó antes de besarlo y ceñir sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yoh, siendo el turno de este para sorprenderse.  
  
Cuentas el final siempre primero  
  
para ti no existe el tiempo (no se que hacer)  
  
a pesar de que eres un misterio  
  
no cambiaría nada en ti...  
  
El corazón de la joven pareja estaba completamente libre de asperezas, volviendo a ser uno solo.  
  
Eran de nuevo presos el uno del otro, y que hermoso cautiverio aquel de sus almas... no podían ser más felices.  
  
- "Creo que ya esta curada" - le bufó el Shaman King a su futura esposa.  
  
- "Pero no te confíes demasiado" - rió Anna de buena gana.  
  
- "Pues entonces, para no tentar mi suerte... que te parece si nos vamos al jardín, nos unimos a Len y a Pilíka y nos tomamos la tarea de vengarnos de Horo-Horo por aquella mala jugada que nos hizo en el parque".  
  
- Excelente idea" - festejó la chica tomando la mano de Yoh y prácticamente jalándolo fuera de la oficina.  
  
Sí al mirar tus ojos me inundan como el mar  
  
luz en mi oscuridad, mi sueño y vida   
  
y nadie más me llena el espíritu de paz  
  
quiero vivir en ti, tú mi principio y fin  
  
lluvia de fuego, te amo como siempre  
  
hasta el fin....  
  
Notas de la Autora: ¡¡¡Hola de nuevo!!! ^^ a petición decidí hacer este capítulo que espero les haya gustado.  
  
Dicen que las secuelas no son tan buenas como las originales, pero espero que este no sea mi caso ^^ .... como siempre espero sus comentarios, MUCHOS REVIEWS ^^ o lo que quieran... pueden escribirme a saito113@hotmail.com o bien a saito_san_1@yahoo.com.mx   
  
La canción que utilice para este capitulo fue "Como eres" de OV7 (cuando eran onda vaselina ^^U) linda no?? me encantó y fue la opción acertada para este escrito ¿no creen?. 


	3. Ahora que no estás

"Ahora que no estás"  
  
Ahora que no estás los árboles del parque  
  
juraron no crecer hasta que vuelvas  
  
porque ahora que no estás, no pueden escaparse   
  
contigo a esos lugares donde sueñan...  
  
- Tenemos algunos conflictos con los Shamanes de Irlanda e Inglaterra, por supuesto que Anna ya se está encargando de eso...".  
  
El Shaman King escuchaba sin poner mucha atención a las explicaciones de su amigo, pues su mente se encontraba muy lejos de los temas de trabajo.  
  
- "Por lo que nosotros tenemos que encargarnos de los conflictos internos, y..." - Len observó a Yoh sentado al otro lado del escritorio, se encontraba con la mirada perdida al mismo tiempo que mantenía la cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos.  
  
- "Al parecer no te está prestando atención" - rió Horo-Horo.  
  
El heredero de la dinastía Tao comenzó a irritarse a la vez que una pequeña vena aparecía en su frente.  
  
- "Espera, tal vez pueda hacerlo reaccionar" - dijo el Ainú - "oye Yoh, es Anna por el teléfono y quiere hablar contigo".  
  
- "¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Anna?!".  
  
Las palabras del chico de cabello azul tuvieron la virtud de despertar de golpe al Shaman.  
  
- "¡¡¿Por que demonios no pones atención?!! - el joven chino dio un manotazo al escritorio de su amigo para llamar su atención - "que no sabes que lo que estamos tratando es muy importante y merece toda tu atención".  
  
- "Hay no" - Yoh pareció decepcionado.  
  
- "¿Y ahora que te pasa?" - preguntó Len con el ceño fruncido.  
  
- "Que si me estas regañando, significa que lo de Anna en el teléfono era una mentira" - suspiró aun más triste.  
  
Horo-Horo dejó escapar una carcajada, que por otro lado a su compañero no le hacía ninguna gracia.  
  
- "Deja de estar apoyado las tonterías de Yoh" - regañó el muchacho al Ainú - "tenemos bastante que hacer, como para estar perdiendo el tiempo".  
  
- "Vamos Len, ya deja esa seriedad por un momento ¿no ves que la partida de Anna a afectado a Yoh más de lo previsto?" - replicó divertido.  
  
- "Esta bien" - suspiró resignado - "no más trabajo por ahora, después discutiremos nuestros asuntos pendientes... pero te recuerdo que Katsumi llegará aquí dentro de un momento para repasar lo de la ultima reunión".  
  
- "Y yo que pensaba que por lo menos hoy me libraría de su compañía" - sonó triste ante la idea.  
  
- "No tienes otra opción, pero alégrate... Anna volverá en un par de días y entonces ya no tendrás que soportar a Katsumi" - Horo-Horo apoyaba a su amigo dándole una palmada en la espalda.  
  
- "Supongo que tienes razón".  
  
Unos leves golpes interrumpieron la conversación del trío, a la vez que se escuchaba una melosa voz llamar detrás de la puerta.  
  
- "¿Yoh? ¿puedo pasar?".  
  
El joven Shaman dejó escapar un suspiro antes de responder afirmativamente - "adelante".  
  
La persona que resultó ser una mujer se dejó ver claramente al pasar el umbral de la puerta.   
  
Sin duda era una chica hermosa, poseedora de un largo cabello negro ondulado, con un par de hermosos ojos violeta, figura esbelta y rostro delicado.  
  
- "¿Cómo estás? ¿listo para trabajar?" - preguntó con una sonrisa.  
  
- "Hola Katsumi... claro, el trabajo es mi lema" - contestó tratando de sonreír.  
  
- "Nosotros los dejamos para que puedan concentrarse" - replicó Len mientras salía de la oficina y le hacía una seña a Horo-Horo para que lo siguiera - "si nos necesitas, no dudes en llamarnos" - le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.  
  
Pero al llegar la noche, todo cambia  
  
escucho voces, son amenazas   
  
¿qué pasa ahora?, no entiendo nada  
  
he visto sombras que me alcanzaban...  
  
Len se derrumbó sobre la butaca más cercana con una profunda expresión de desaliento, pensaba en la travesía por la que estaba pasando su amigo... y claro que lo comprendía, pues si alguna vez le llegara a faltar "ella" seguramente se sentiría igual.  
  
- "Pobre Yoh" - susurró para él mismo.  
  
- "¿Len?" - una voz que él conocía bastante bien lo llamaba.  
  
- "Pasa Pilíka".  
  
- "Pensé que estabas ocupado" - sinceró la muchacha entrando a la oficina de su novio a la vez que le regalaba una de sus mejores sonrisas.  
  
- "Sí, lo estaba" - dijo burlón desde su asiento- "pero supongo que puedo hacer un poco de tiempo para ti" - movió sus manos mostrando indiferencia.  
  
- "¿Ah si?" - sonrió divertida - "en ese caso será mejor que no nos veamos el día de hoy y tal vez por un par de días más" - repuso antes de empezar a caminar hacia la salida.  
  
- "¡No, espera!" - el joven tomó rápidamente su brazo - "¿no resistes ni una broma verdad?".  
  
- "¿Era broma?" - dudó fingiendo incredulidad - "porque yo hablaba muy enserio".  
  
- "Sí, claro... como si pudieras pasar tanto tiempo alejada de mí" - río divertido, mientras la hacía sentarse sobre su regazo.  
  
- "¿Quieres apostar?" - suspiró feliz, acomodándose a gusto y sintiendo los varoniles brazos rodeando su frágil figura  
  
- "¿Para qué?, si yo sé que me quieres...".  
  
- "Eso creo que no podemos discutirlo" - asintió con la cabeza.  
  
- "¿Y como estuvo tu día?".  
  
- "Atareado, y aun no termina" - suspiró cansada - "he comprobado que lidiar con Katsumi es malo para mi salud".  
  
- "¿Se ha comportado mal contigo?".  
  
- "No solo conmigo, con Tamao también, y con todo aquel que se atreva a cuestionarla... cree que porque ahora no está Anna, puede ordenar a voluntad y pasando por sobre quien sea" - hizo un mohín de disgusto en su rostro bonito.  
  
Len lanzó una pequeña risa al notar el ceño fruncido de la chica.  
  
- "No dejes que te afecte" - dijo el muchacho - "todo acabará muy pronto, Anna regresará dentro de poco y entonces...".  
  
- "Pondrá a la pesada de Katsumi en su lugar..." - completó la Ainú levantando su puño en seña triunfal .  
  
- "Claro" - asintió - "pero mejor cuéntame... ¿por qué me has tenido tan abandonado estos días?" - preguntó el chico chino aferrando a Pilíka más a su cuerpo.  
  
- "¿De que hablas?" - rió ella divertida - "yo siempre estoy al pendiente de ti, no te he descuidado ni un solo día".  
  
- "Eso dices tú, pero tal parece que el trabajo que se nos ha presentado con todo esto de la reunión a ocupado todo tu tiempo".  
  
- "Pues entonces, discúlpame" - Pilíka recostó su frente en la de su novio sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
- "Te va a costar mucho trabajo conseguir mi perdón" - rió malicioso.  
  
- "Es un trabajo duro pero alguien tiene que hacerlo".  
  
- "¿Qué tal si empiezas ahora a trabajar en ese perdón?".  
  
- "No. Creo que mejor lo dejo para otro día" - repuso sin despegar su frente de la del muchacho.  
  
- "Por favor, empieza ahora" - el Shaman dijo casi en un susurro.  
  
- "¿Acaso el gran Len Tao esta rogando?" - dudó ella a la vez que rozaba los labios del chico haciéndolo estremecer.  
  
- "Yo nunca... ruego" - negó él aprisionando la boca de la joven.  
  
Pilíka correspondió al beso del Shaman sintiendo esas cosquillas que eran como una ola que azotaban dulcemente su interior. Sentía una enorme calidez y alegría al fundir su aliento con el del joven.  
  
Al separarse, la Ainú aun mantenía los ojos cerrados deseosa de más, cosa que le causo gracia a su novio despertando a la chica de su ensoñación al darle un beso fugas en los labios.  
  
- "¿Y ya estoy perdonada?" - rió ella.  
  
- "Aun lo estoy pensando".  
  
Ahora que no estás, que no te puedo ver  
  
las luces del puerto se han apagado  
  
ya no hay canciones, tampoco hay versos  
  
no me preguntes que está pasando...  
  
El joven contestaba con monosílabos a las preguntas de la chica y es que su mente se encontraba en los recuerdos, para ser más precisos, dos días antes de la partida de su prometida.  
  
La joven pareja se encontraba sentada sobre la alfombra y envueltos en una manta disfrutando del calor de la chimenea, el pequeño y acogedor salón había sido diseñado exclusivamente para brindar confort en las personas que lo ocupaban. Nadie que no fuera Yoh, su prometida o su mismo gabinete, podían ingresar al el salón.  
  
La mayoría del tiempo el lugar era frecuentemente invadido por el Shaman King y sus amigos, ahí mantenían largas charlas entre risas y peleas... pero ese día, el cuarto había sido reservado por el mismo Yoh para pasar un tiempo a solas con su novia.  
  
- "Odio tener que viajar tan lejos" - se había quejado la rubia.  
  
- "No hay remedio, tenemos que cumplir con nuestras responsabilidades" - replicó mostrando su característica sonrisa.  
  
- "No me importaría si al menos tú me acompañaras".  
  
- "A mí también ,e gustaría ir contigo" - la abrazó con más fuerza, a la vez que aspiraba el perfume de sus cabellos.  
  
- "Prométeme que me extrañaras, Yoh" - pidió la Itako recostando su cabeza en el pecho del joven.  
  
- "¿A que viene esa petición?" - rió divertido el Shaman.  
  
- "Tan solo promételo ¿quieres?" - Anna mantenía el ceño fruncido a la vez que mostraba un pequeño puchero que la hacía lucir encantadora.  
  
- "Prometido" - contestó el muchacho dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.  
  
Los dos quedaron en silencio después de eso, disfrutando así, de la compañía del otro.  
  
Finalmente el día de la partida llegó, la prometida del Shaman King estaba lista para partir a su deber. El lujoso auto estaba calentando motores frente a la residencia de Yoh, Anna se encontraba recibiendo los buenos deseos de todos sus amigos, abrazos efusivos por parte de las chicas y palabras de aliento por parte de los chicos... cuando le tocó el turno a Yoh para decir adiós, la Itako contuvo las palabras del muchacho colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. Sonrió dulcemente, mientras le hablaba.  
  
- "Esto es un hasta luego ¿de acuerdo?".  
  
- "Claro" - sonrió en respuesta el japonés.  
  
El chico regaló un tierno y veloz beso a la rubia antes que ésta diera media vuelta y empezara a caminar, pero después de alcanzar los cuatro pasos se detuvo en seco pensando que algo no había salido bien.  
  
Se volvió a su novio y corrió hasta colgarse de su cuello, lo besó profundamente logrando que el mundo se parar para los dos. Cuando hubo finalizado su unión, la muchacha replicó un - "te amo" - y regresó a su camino original ingresando al vehículo y se alejó sin perder de vista los ojos de su prometido.  
  
- "¡¡YOH!!".  
  
La realidad le estalló en la cabeza al escuchar aquel grito cerca de su oído. Frente a él se encontraba una muy enojada Katsumi.  
  
- "¿S-Sí?" - fue la única titubeante respuesta del Shaman, unas pequeñas gotas asomaron a su cabeza cuando notó que el semblante de la mujer no era muy agradable.  
  
Ahora que no estas, que no te puedo ver  
  
la isla y los montes se han juntado  
  
ya no hay mareas, tan solo espero  
  
no me preguntes que esta pasando  
  
ahora que no estás...  
  
La hermosa muchacha abría lentamente los ojos pues la pereza aun no desaparecía por completo de su cuerpo. Había decidido tomar una pequeña siesta, ciertamente el tener que soportar a la señorita Katsumi, agotaban todas sus energías.  
  
Parpadeó aturdida un par de veces cuando al buscar su reloj en la mesa de noche para checar la hora, se encontró con su novio frente a ella, sentado en una silla y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
- "¡¿Horo-Horo?!" - dudó la joven, sentándose inmediatamente sobre la cama.  
  
- "Al fin despertaste" - rió.  
  
- "¿Qué? ¿cómo? ¿qué haces aquí?" - preguntó atropelladamente.  
  
- "Me pidieron que viniera a llamarte" - contestó - "toqué a la puerta varias veces pero nadie abrió, por lo que me tomé el atrevimiento de entrar... espero que no te moleste".  
  
- "No" - replicó bajito - "¿hace cuanto tiempo que entraste?".  
  
El Ainú observó su reloj de pulsera y contestó tranquilamente - "a pasado al menos media hora desde mi intromisión".  
  
- "¡¡Tanto!!" - exclamó la pelo rosado - "¿por qué no me despertaste?".  
  
- "Te veías demasiado hermosa durmiendo y no quise interrumpir tu pacifico sueño".  
  
Las palabras del muchacho tuvieron la virtud de sonrojar a la japonesa.  
  
- "Debiste aburrirte mucho estando tanto tiempo ahí sentado".  
  
- "Para nada" - negó con la cabeza - "verte dormir no pudo ser más entretenido" - sonrió.  
  
Tamao observó con dulzura a Horo-Horo ¿por qué tenía que ser tan tierno?.  
  
- "¿Acaso no piensas darme un beso de bienvenida?" - replicó incrédulo - "no te he visto en todo el día y estuve esperando aquí para tan solo verte despertar y pedirte ese favor".  
  
La chica asintió tímidamente a la petición de su novio, al tiempo que veía al chico acercarse a ella.  
  
La distancia dejó de existir entre ellos para dar paso a la ternura y el amor, sus alientos se fundieron en uno provocando todo tipo de sensaciones maravillosas.  
  
Al haberse separado el joven Ainú hizo una confesión.  
  
- "¿Sabes que acabas de cumplir mi mayor sueño?" - preguntó sonriente.  
  
- "¿De verdad? - repuso ingenuamente Tamao - "¿cuál era ese?".  
  
- "Que yo fuera lo primero que vieran tus ojos al despertar y después ser el primero al que le concedieras el privilegio de un beso".   
  
La chica sintió arder sus mejillas con tremendo comentario.  
  
- "¡¡Pero vámonos ya!!" - animó Horo-Horo poniéndose de pie tratando de alejar la vergüenza de su novia - "aunque en estos momentos Len se encuentre ocupado con Pilíka, no tardará mucho en solicitar nuestra presencia... y ya sabes el genio que se carga si no llegamos a tiempo" - le guiñó un ojo.  
  
- "Esta bien, solo me pongo los zapatos y estoy contigo".  
  
- "Entonces te espero afuera" - repuso apoyándose en la cama para darle un último beso a la muchacha y posteriormente se dispuso a salir de la habitación.  
  
Tamao se colocaba el calzado sin mucha prisa pensando en las palabras del Shaman, esas que le llegaron muy hondo.  
  
Se puso de pie al terminar de colocarse los zapatos y musitó para sí misma - "ese era mi sueño también, Horo-Horo".  
  
Ahora que no estás, ya no existen silencios  
  
mí oscuros desiertos son las calles  
  
que ahora que no estás, no pueden escucharte  
  
quizás a lo lejos casi puedo tocarte...  
  
Yoh se encontraba totalmente derrotado sobre su cama, había tenido que soportar los reclamos de Katsumi por no prestarle atención pero ¿cómo hacerlo?, si en su mente solo había espacio para un solo pensamiento: Anna.  
  
- "Voy a terminar por volverme loco" - rió para sí mismo.  
  
Y es que la rubia estaba en todos lados, en la noche, en el día, ¡¡hasta en la comida la podía ver!!. Era insólito que una mujer pudiera tener tal control sobre el poderoso Shaman King.  
  
- "Me pregunto ¿cómo estará ella? ¿se sentirá igual que yo?".  
  
Volvió a preguntarse el chico de cabello castaño.  
  
Una vez más dejó volar su imaginación, encontrándose con el hermoso rostro de la Itako. Los recuerdos iban y venían a su mente como rápidos flashes de su vida. Se vio a si mismo al lado de la mujer, en sus peleas de novios, en sus momentos de alegría, en sus momentos de seriedad como de responsabilidad, ¿responsabilidad? era en momentos como este en que maldecía su posición y la de su prometida.  
  
Fue entonces cuando un pequeño ruido lo despertó de sus pensamientos.  
  
Abrió los ojos como plato cuando pudo ver en el umbral de la puerta a su dulce Anna... sin duda era otra alucinación más. Ahí estaba, vestida como un ángel, aunque para él cualquier cosa que reposara sobre el cuerpo de la joven le quedaba perfecto... la Anna frente a él, le sonreía con cariño y se acercaba hasta su lecho.  
  
La hermosa muchacha posó su delicada mano sobre la mejilla de Yoh, mano que el joven aprisionó rápidamente y empezaba a besar con vehemencia. Podía sentir la calidez de la mujer al momento en que su mano hizo contacto con la de ella.  
  
La vio fijamente a los ojos reflejando toda su adoración por ella, la chica por otro lado le devolvió la mirada mientras se disponía a posar sus labios sobre los del Shaman.  
  
Yoh recibió el acto con gusto, la besó con desesperación sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora.  
  
Cuando la unión se rompió, la realidad lo abrumó nuevamente al darse cuenta que todo lo que había sucedido fue real...  
  
- "¿Anna?" - repuso incrédulo, al la vez que tocaba el rostro de su prometida temiendo que fuera a desvanecerse en cualquier momento.  
  
- "¿Sí?" - la voz de la Itako se extendió siendo música para los oídos de Yoh.  
  
- "¡¡Eres tú!!" - exclamó feliz, aprisionando a la muchacha en su abrazo.  
  
- "¿Quién pensaste que era? ¿un fantasma?" - se burló.  
  
- "Dos semanas y te he extrañado como un loco" - dijo amargamente, ignorando la broma de la chica.  
  
- "Yo también te extrañe...".  
  
Los dos se observaron con adoración antes de volver a fundirse en un beso.  
  
Pero al llegar la noche, todo cambia  
  
escucho voces, son amenazas   
  
¿qué pasa ahora?, no entiendo nada  
  
he visto sombras que me alcanzaban...  
  
En el enorme comedor, dos personas esperaban la llegada de sus amigos.  
  
Horo-Horo y Tamao hacían su aparición en el lugar, provocando la reverencia de la servidumbre que se encontraban a los extremos de la entrada del comedor cuidando que nada se les ofreciera a sus jóvenes patrones.  
  
- "¡Ya estamos aquí!" - rió el jovial muchacho, a la vez que apartaba cortésmente la silla de su novia para que la misma pudiera sentarse.  
  
- "Un poco tarde ¿no?" - la mirada fría de Len Tao, sacó un escalofrío de su amigo.  
  
- "¡Vamos!, no te enojes Len" - pidió el Ainú al tiempo que tomaba asiento al lado de Tamao - "disfrutemos de la cena ¿sí?".  
  
- "Esta bien" - suspiró el chico chino, dando la orden para que empezaran a servir.  
  
- "¿No pensamos esperar al joven Yoh?" - preguntó la pelo rosada, pensando que sería descortés empezar sin el señor de la casa.  
  
- "No creo que tenga ganas de cenar" - repuso Len de lo más tranquilo.  
  
- "¿Por qué?".  
  
- "Anna acaba de llegar hace diez cinco minutos" - aclaró Pilíka - "en todo caso, creo que ninguno de los dos piensa en la comida en estos momentos".  
  
- "Quien sabe a que horas bajen a comer, así que será mejor comenzar sin ellos" - reforzó el novio de la Ainú - "no creo que vayan a ofenderse por eso".  
  
La duda quedó clara en la mente de Tamao y sonrió satisfecha ante la respuesta.  
  
- "Pues entonces ¡buen provecho!" - animó el Ainú.  
  
Ahora que no estás, que no te puedo ver  
  
las luces del puerto se han apagado  
  
ya no hay canciones, tampoco hay versos  
  
no me preguntes que está pasando...  
  
Ahora que no estas, que no te puedo ver  
  
la isla y los montes se han juntado  
  
ya no hay mareas, tan solo espero  
  
no me preguntes que esta pasando  
  
ahora que no estás...  
  
Notas de la Autora: Me he tardado un mundo en subir este capítulo.. ¡lo siento!, pero no había podido hasta ahora créanme.  
  
Primero quisiera decirles que la idea de este fanfic era hacerlo una historia corta, pero debido a las peticiones que no he podido rechazar el fic a llegado a tener tres capítulos. Había decidido dejarlo hasta aquí, pero como siempre no me ha parecido bien terminarlo con este escrito... así que creo que habrá un cuarto episodio ^^U todavía no se libran de mí.  
  
Ahora voy a tomarme el tiempo para lo más importante ^^   
  
Los agradecimientos que no me he tomado el placer de hacerlos, bueno, al menos no después de cada capítulo, porque todos han recibido un mail mío (al menos los que dejan su mail) agradeciéndoles por su apoyo:  
  
Paulina_chan: Gracias por tus felicitaciones!!.  
  
Satoru: Como siempre complaciéndote en todo ^_^ y para eso este capítulo.  
  
Maru Kazegami: Un enorme gracias para ti amiga, parece que todas tus porras han dado fruto, ojalá y nos encontremos muy pronto en el messenger.  
  
Korishiteru: Este escrito va especialmente para ti... lo mejor de escribir historias, es llegar a conocer a personas como tú.  
  
Millenium: Gracias por todos tus ánimos!!.  
  
Karina: Me alegra que te haya gustado.  
  
Diana_Asakura: Mi trabajo se lo debo a lectoras como tú que no dejan de apoyarme ^^   
  
Izumi_Rika: ¿Qué haría sin tus buenos deseos?, espero que no me falten nunca.  
  
Lore-anime: he aquí la continuación... sigue apoyándome ^^!!  
  
Anna: Ya llegó el capítulo!!  
  
Misao: ¡Mil gracias por tu review!! Muy alentador ¡gracias!  
  
Shooting Star Natalie: Siento mucho que las parejas no hayan sido de tu agrado, pero si te gusto el fic me siento menos decepcionada... gracias!!  
  
Karoru Metallium: No sabes como me inspiraron tus comentarios, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto ^^  
  
chibi-poio: Me encanta que a ti te encante ^^ ojalá y la continuación también te haya gustado.  
  
Espero no se me haya quedado nadie ^^  
  
Todas sus criticas, felicitaciones, sugerencias, tomatazos... pueden enviarlos a saito113@hotmail.com o a saito_san_1@yahoo.com.mx pero lo que no debe faltar son los REVIEWS!!!  
  
Nos leemos pronto ¿ok? 


	4. Con ella

"Con ella" Ella siempre ha estado junto a mí 

_antes de llegar ya estaba en mí_

_con que fuerza habré pensado en ella_

_que surcó el espacio en una estrella_

_respondiéndole a mi amor..._

La residencia había recuperado su ciclo normal, pareciera como si el ambiente se hubiera renovado por uno de paz mezclado con mucha alegría.

Y no era para menos... 

La Itako se acababa de dar el lujo de su vida, observar a la odiosa de Katsumi abrir sus ojos de par en par ante la presencia de ella, no pudo haberle complacido más y después de eso mandar a volar a su reemplazante... era la estocada final de su obra maestra.

- "Te noto muy feliz, Annita".

- "¿Cómo no estarlo?, si acabo de relevar a Katsumi de su cargo... le a de haber caído como una punzada en el hígado cuando me vio de regreso".

- "Es a mí al que casi le da una punzaba porque no regresabas" – rió el Shaman observando el paisaje del jardín que se podía ver desde su oficina

La rubia se acercó a la ventana en la que su prometido se encontraba inmerso, mientras lo aprisionaba desde atrás y trataba de ver por sobre su hombro lo que captaba la atención de Yoh.

- "¿Qué observas?" – dudó la joven.

El Shaman King posó sus manos sobre las de su novia, que en ese mismo instante se encontraban rodeando su cintura.

- "Ahí van Tamao y Horo-Horo" – murmuró sonriente sin apartar su vista del jardín.

- "¿Y que tiene eso de extraño?" – dudó la chica – "ellos siempre salen a pasear a los jardines".

- "Lo sé, pero hoy es un día especial" – volvió a reír.

Anna se quedó sin entender, aunque no pudo aclarar su duda pues en el momento en que se disponía a preguntar el significado de aquellas palabras... una inesperada intromisión impidió su cometido.

Len Tao y Pilíka, ingresaban de golpe en la oficina de Yoh, el joven chino se apresuró a llegar al lado de su amigo, seguido por  la pelo azulado.

- "¿Nos perdimos de algo?" – preguntó con rapidez el chico chino.

- "Para nada" – negó con la cabeza su mejor amigo –  "los he observado al menos cinco minutos y Horo-Horo no parece más que divagar" – rió divertido.

- "Ese torpe" – suspiró Len.

- "¿De que hablan?" – la Itako estaba más confundida que antes.

- "Tal parece que Horo-Horo va a hablar muy seriamente sobre su noviazgo el día de hoy" – Pilíka trataba de contener una risita – "¿mí hermano comportándose seriamente?, eso es algo jamás visto".

- "No me digas que va a..." – Anna no parecía muy convencida.

- "Así parece" – asintió la Ainú.

- "¡Mira Len!" – alborotó el Shaman – "parece que va a hacer un movimiento" – anunció, mientras los presentes se acercaban a ver curiosos por la ventana.

Mientras tanto en los jardines, Horo-Horo no parecía encontrar su oportunidad... y eso no hacía más que ponerlo nervioso.

- "¿Sucede algo Horo-Horo?" – dudó Tamao, notando una rara actitud en el muchacho.

- "N-No, para nada ¿por qué lo dices?".

- "Porque te noto nervioso, ansioso, no sé... a lo mejor lo estoy imaginando" - sonrió

- "Sí, seguramente lo estás imaginando" – el joven no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa estúpida.

El Ainú examinó una vez más a su novia, estaba preciosa en ese vestido color beige, su cabello color rosa un poco más abajo de los hombros, parecían tener una armonía perfecta con el viento que mecía los mismos con delicadeza, su figura frágil y esbelta eran la combinación perfecta en su persona. Sin duda, a sus dieciocho años Tamao se había convertido en una encantadora joven con una dulce belleza.

- "Tamao..." – llamó el Shaman a la chica, mientras tragaba saliva. 

Ella se ha metido tanto en mí 

_que plantó bandera y se quedó_

_dijo que el amor no da razón_

_y sencillamente se instaló_

_en lo más hondo de mi corazón..._

- "Ven, caminemos" – había dicho de pronto el Ainú, a la vez que tomaba la mano de la chica y empezaba a paso lento la caminata.

Tamao, como siempre, contemplaba como la primera vez, la majestuosidad de aquellos pintorescos jardines. La pelo rosado encontraba hermoso y fascinante la apariencia de aquella verde extensión combinada con colores vivos en rojo, rosado, violeta y amarrillo. Nada era más relajante que caminar junto a su novio, mientras aspiraba el embriagante perfume de las flores y el aire puro de los árboles.

Por otro lado, el Shaman parecía realizar la misma acción que su acompañante, pero la realidad era que el joven no reparaba en el paisaje, sino más bien, su mente volaba hacia el recuerdo de una interesante conversación que sin querer había escuchado hace un par de días.

Horo-Horo, había tomado por voluntad propia la tarea de buscar a su adorada novia y a su querida hermana, producto de un llamado urgente por parte de Anna. La sacerdotisa le había sugerido al muchacho que empezara su búsqueda en aquel especial salón que solo era utilizado por ellos, pues lo más seguro es que las dos chicas se encontraran ahí. De modo que, siguiendo su sugerencia, Horo-Horo se dirigió a aquel lugar.

Cuando hubo llegado a su destino, se encontró con la puerta entreabierta... así que se dispuso a llamar la atención de las dos mujeres, sin embargo al escuchar la voz de su hermana, su acción se detuvo en seco.

- "Pero yo te veo muy bien con mi hermano" – había dicho Pilíka.

- "No estoy diciendo que no estemos bien" – Tamao replicó suavemente.

- "Pues entonces, no entiendo" – dijo confundida, la pelo azul.

Para ese momento, Horo-Horo decidió mantenerse quieto y en silencio detrás de la puerta.

- "Es solo que..." – Tamao vacilaba, mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los refinados muebles – "a veces pienso que tu hermano no se toma nuestro noviazgo en serio".

- "Bueno, mi hermano suele ser un poco despreocupado al igual que Yoh" – dijo la Ainú – "¿es por eso que dudas de su cariño?".

- "No, no, no..." negó frenéticamente – "no dudo que él me quiera, no podría dudarlo nunca" – habló con un leve sonrojo – "pero cada vez que empezamos a tener una conversación seria, que contenga la palabra "futuro", empieza a divagar y hacer todo tipo de bromas fuera de lugar".

- "Entiendo, tú piensas que Horo-Horo te quiere, pero no lo suficiente como para llegar a algo sumamente serio contigo" – sus ojos miraban cariñosa y comprensivamente a la muchacha – "algo serio como... el matrimonio".

La hermosa joven parpadeó un poco sorprendida y un leve color carmesí, tiñó aun más sus mejillas.

- "A veces pienso en eso, para que negarlo" – hablaba muy bajito – "y no es que quiera apresurar las cosas, pues siempre he pensado que todo llega a su debido tiempo. Pero que tu hermano me conteste con evasivas cada vez que intento hablar del tema... me hace dudar un poco ¿sabes?".

- "Tienes razón al sentirte un poco insegura, Tamao" – asintió Pilíka – "¿por qué no hablas con Horo-Horo sobre lo que piensas?".

- "No podría... me daría mucha vergüenza" – aceptó azorada.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación de las dos muchachas.

- "Disculpen..." – un sonriente Horo-Horo, ingresaba en el salón – "Anna está buscándolas, parece que es urgente".

- "Pues será mejor que vayamos ahora mismo, gracias por el aviso – sonrió la joven de ojos celestes - "con permiso, hermano" - la Ainú fue la primera en empezar a salir del lugar.

La pelo rosado, siguió a su cuñada muy de cerca, hasta que al tratar de pasar el umbral de la salida... una varonil mano aprisionó la suya, deteniendo sus pasos.

- "¿Qué sucede Horo-Horo?" – la chica le preguntó a su novio.

- "Nada..." – le sonrió dulcemente – "tan solo quería decirte que recuerdes que... te amo" – le dijo, robándole un profundo beso a la muchacha – "nos vemos más tarde..." – repuso cuando la soltó, alejándose sonriente y dejando a su novia un poco aturdida ¿qué fue eso?.

_Con ella, solo con ella_

_cada noche yo me vuelvo a enamorar_

_y la luna cuando supo que ella estaba_

_se coló por mi ventana_

_a pintar de azul y plata_

_nuestro gran amor..._

Desde ese día, Horo-Horo no había podido alejar esas inseguridades de su mente... no podía dejar que la única mujer que a amado y que tal vez sea la única por la que pueda sentir ese sentimiento, pensara que él no la amaba lo suficiente para compartir toda su vida con ella ¡eso nunca!, es por eso que estaba decidió a acabar con las dudas de su novia en ese instante.

- "¿Tamao?" – le habló suavemente, mientras detenía la caminata.

- "Dime...".

- "Yo quería preguntarte, bueno, más bien quiero saber..." – vacilaba un poco – "¿tú me quieres?".

La pregunta por demás inesperada había hecho saltar un poco a la chica.

- "¿A que viene eso?" – dudó.

- "Solo respóndeme" – pidió dulcemente el joven.

- "No" – escuchó decir el Ainú.

- "¿Cómo?" – parpadeó, hasta que sintió que unos delicados brazos aprisionaban su cuello.

- "Bueno, si lo pones de ese modo, no podría decir que te quiero..." – repuso acercando su lindo rostro al del Shaman – "pues, yo te amo".

El chico sonrió satisfecho abrazando la frágil figura de la muchacha y descansando su frente sobre la de la chica.

- "Es un alivio escucharlo ¿sabes?" – suspiró – "por un momento me asustaste" – reprochó con dulzura.

- "¿De verdad?" – rió – "entonces, ¿para que me haces esas preguntas?".

- "Tan solo para estar seguro".

- "¿Dudas?" – preguntó con un lindo mohín.

- "¿Y tú?".

_Con ella, solo con ella _

_cada noche yo me vuelvo a enamorar_

_y el silencio que era grande como el cielo_

_se llenó con un te quiero_

_desde aquí a la eternidad..._

- "Bueno, yo...".

- "Dímelo, Tamao... dime lo que te inquieta" – susurró el Ainú.

- "Si he de serte sincera, hace un par de días, me ha dado vueltas en la cabeza una preocupación" – confesó aun en los brazos del muchacho y sin moverse de su posición.

- "¿Sobre nosotros?" – volvió a preguntar.

- "Sí..." – un leve sonrojo encendió sus mejillas – "temía que tú... no disfrutaras tanto de mí compañía".

- "¿Por qué?" – se limitó a decir.

- "Porque me he dado cuenta que nunca hablamos sobre nuestro futuro, es decir... juntos" – repuso tímidamente.

- "¿Quieres platicarlo?".

- "¿Ahora?" – dijo un poco nerviosa y fijando su vista en el Shaman.

- "Por supuesto, me gustaría saber que es lo que tienes planeado hacer conmigo dentro de un par de años... por que no se tú pero para entonces, yo pienso conservarte" – habló sonriente, logrando avergonzar más a su novia.

- "¿Lo dices en serio?" – la pelo rosado, repuso algo ansiosa.

Horo-Horo se limitó a hundir su rostro entre el hombro y el cabello de la joven, a la vez que aprisionaba un poco más su cuerpo – "Tamao, no dudes nunca de mi amor, sé que a veces soy muy despistado y puede parecer como si no me preocupara mucho lo nuestro... pero en realidad me importa, no tienes idea de cuanto, eres la única mujer a la que he amado y con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida".

Las enternecedoras palabras del Ainú, fueron suficientes para calmar las tempestades en el corazón de Tamao.

- "Yo también quiero estar contigo..." – respondió con la misma ternura – "perdóname por dudar de tu cariño".

- "No tengo nada que perdonarte... es normal que tengas dudas cuando el tarado de tu novio no se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor" – bufó divertido, alzando su cabeza para verla a los ojos.

- "No seas así, no ves que yo quiero con todas mis fuerza a ese pequeño tarado" – sonrió, acariciando su mejilla.

- "Es una lástima, pensaba que usted podría dejar a ese muchacho para estar conmigo" – él siguió con el juego.

- "¡Eso jamás!" – respondió con fingida sorpresa – "ese chico, es lo que más amo en este mundo".

- "Pues, que suerte la suya" – rió – "pero ¿al menos podría regalarme un beso?, y le prometo no molestarla más".

- "No lo sé... mi novio es muy celoso ¿sabe?" – continuó divertida – "¿que tal si llega a enterarse? él podría...".

La muchacha no pudo continuar, pues la boca del Ainú le impusieron un dulce silencio. Tamao y Horo-Horo sintieron perderse en aquel sentimiento que los unía de por vida, las dudas, ahora esfumadas, no parecieron más que hojas de otoño siendo arrasadas por el viento... y el amor parecía haber ganado otra batalla.

- "Lo que hizo, no estuvo bien" – le dijo la joven cuando se hubieron separado – "mi novio se enfadará por eso..." – suspiró mientras colocaba nuevamente su frente sobre la del Shaman.

- "¿A sí? ¿qué podría hacerme?" – se burló de nuevo.

- "Tal vez lo golpee un poco".

- "No importa, el castigo valdrá la pena...".

 __

_Ella es diferente a las demás_

_es como se ve sin más ni más_

_ella no hace esfuerzos por gustar_

_y por eso siempre se la ve_

_tan natural..._

Los dos enamorados pasearon un poco más por aquellos extensos jardines, hablaban animadamente de temas que antes no se habían atrevido a tocar, pero que ahora eran como risas espontáneas saliendo fácilmente de sus labios.

- "¿En serio? ¿seis?" – dudaba incrédula la pelo rosado.

- "Sí. ¿Por qué te sorprende?".

- "No pensé que te gustaran las familias grandes..." – rió ella.

- "Pero seis hijos me parece el número perfecto ¿a ti no?".

- "Aunque la idea me parece encantadora, creo que son muchos niños ¿cómo podría prestarle atención a todos a la vez?".

- "Es fácil, nos los dividimos tres y tres" – sonrió Horo-Horo.

La chica dejó escapar una risita – "No creo que eso sea una buena idea ¿por qué no te conformas con dos?".

- "Bueno, bueno, está bien... yo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que digas" – aprisionó su cintura – "aunque no me pesaría tener tantos hijos... bueno, eso si los tengo contigo".

- "Creo que empezaremos a dejar esas platicas futuristas por un tiempo" – dijo con un mohín gracioso – "sabrá Dios con que me vayas a salir la próxima vez".

- "Que conste que eres tú, la que ya no quiere hablar al respecto" – advirtió cariñoso.

- "Esta bien, pero no te enojes...".

- "¿Contigo? ¡nunca!" – repuso sonriente – "¿pero sabes?, toda esta platica sobre el futuro me ha dado un hambre que ni te imaginas".

- "Regresemos a casa entonces, después de todo, ya casi es hora de la cena".

- "Sí. Será lo mejor o podría correr el riesgo de quedarme sin comida... ya sabes que desde que regreso Anna, Yoh a recuperado el apetito y eso no es bueno, pues cuando Yoh está feliz, la comida escasea" – dijo Horo-Horo reflexivo, mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y empezaba a caminar en dirección de la mansión.  

_Ella es horizonte en alta mar_

_mezcla de ilusión y realidad_

_ella para mí es tan especial_

_frágil como un hilo de cristal_

_pero a la vez tan fuerte para amar..._

- "¡Horo-Horo!" – Yoh lo saludaba al llegar – "pensé que tardarías un poco más" – dijo con su sonrisa de siempre.

- "La verdad, a mí no me pareció extraño que tardaras... siempre has sido muy lento" – replicó Len.

Tamao parecía confusa observando como el Ainú le lanzaba una fea mirada a Len y empezaba una de sus discusiones rutinarias.

- "¿Cómo te fue Tamao?" – quiso saber Pilíka, apartando a la pelo rosado de los muchachos.

- "Sí. Queremos oír de tus propios labios, si es verdad que Horo-Horo habló seriamente contigo" – Anna aún no creía en la seriedad del despistado Shaman.

- "¿Arreglaron su problema de comunicación?" – continuó Pilíka – "¿ya no tienes dudas?".

- "¿Cómo saben de lo que hablamos?" – dudó la chica.

- "Bueno, mi hermano ya nos había comentado algo al respecto" – confesó la cuñada de Tamao.

- "Según lo que nos contó Yoh, Horo-Horo escuchó sin querer una conversación que tuvieron tú y Pilíka hace un par de días... y como no podía soportar que tuvieras alguna duda con respecto a ustedes, decidió tocar el tema" – agregó la Itako

- "Así que él ya lo sabía" – la pelo rosado, susurró.

- "Pero cuéntanos ¿qué pasó? ¿cómo están?" – volvió a sus dudas una ansiosa Pilíka.

Tamao clavó sus ojos en el muchacho que aún seguía discutiendo con Len, al mismo tiempo que un sonriente Yoh se interponía entre los dos, tratando de apaciguar la pelea.

- "Todo está bien ahora" – contestó feliz y sonriente sin despegar la vista del dueño de su corazón.  

_Con ella, solo con ella _

_cada noche yo me vuelvo a enamorar_

_y el silencio que era grande como el cielo_

_se llenó con un te quiero_

_desde aquí a la eternidad._

Notas de la Autora: Ay!! Ya sé que volví a tardar un mundo, pero todo está justificado, créanme... el colegio no me dio tiempo de nada... y más estando en el último mes de clases, pero todo está bien ahora ¡¡al fin soy libre!! ¡¡no más colegio!!.

Mil perdones a los que tuvieron que esperar mucho por este fic... espero que no desistan de seguir leyendo mi historia, pues les prometo que no volveré a tardar como ahora... pues contando con tanto tiempo libre... ¡¡soy feliz!! XD

Bueno... como pueden darse cuenta, este escrito fue dedicado exclusivamente a HoroxTamao, y decidí ponerlo así a petición de Julieta (¡gracias por tu review, amiga!) que me pidió un capítulo por pareja... pues he aquí la primera, espero que haya sido de su agrado y por supuesto que el próximo será un LenxPilíka. Alguien por ahí me preguntaba si irá a salir Hao ¿ustedes que piensan?.

Bueno y como siempre, la canción utilizada para este capítulo es **"Con Ella" **de Cristian Castro, me pareció perfecta para este escrito... Ah! otra cosa muy importante es que en el capítulo anterior por distracciones imperdonables, olvidé aclarar de quien era la canción.. pues bien, se titula **"Ahora que no estás"** y es de Alex Ubago.

Gracias a:

**Julieta: **Muchas gracias por tus halagos, tu deseo se hizo realidad ¿estás contenta? Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado mucho ¡mil gracias!.

**Leticia: **Tu review me puso muy contenta, realmente me halaga que pienses de esa forma... perdón por tardarme tanto ^^U espero al menos que la espera haya valido la pena.

**Kaoru: **Empiezan a ser indispensables tus reviews ^^ espero que no te desanimes nunca a escribirme... ¡gracias amiga!.

**Cindy-chan1: **Bueno, aún sigo pensando en lo de Hao, ya veremos si la idea se completa, ¡gracias por tu review!

**Diana_Asakura: **¡Mil gracias por el apoyo! Aunque desafortunadamente aun no nos hemos comunicado en el MSN ¡no importa!, ya te encontraré un día de estos ^^

**Anna Kyouyama: **Siento mucho que hayas esperado tanto, y me imagino lo mismo con este capítulo ^^U ¡perdón!.

**Pilíka: **Como ves, le sigo dando duro al fic ¡gracias!

**Lore-anime: **¡Gracias! ¡gracias! ¡gracias! ^^ tus ánimos son siempre necesarios.

**Maru Kazegami Nostrade: **¡Aun sigo esperando tu mail ¿sabes?! jajaja, no te preocupes, con tal de que no me falten tus porras, estoy tranquila. Los Shamanes de papas?? Eso si sería para morirse de la risa XD lo estoy pensando seriamente.

**Taoistas: **Me alegro que te haya gustado, ¡sigue leyendo! ¡gracias! ^^

Y gracias a todos los que leen esto ^^

Como siempre... espero sus valiosísimos Reviews para continuar ^^ o claro que pueden escribirme a  saito113@hotmail.com  o si lo desean a  saito_san_1@yahoo.com.mx 

Nos leemos pronto!!

Saito Ryuzaki ^^ 


	5. Díselo ya

"Díselo ya" Vístete ya, no puedes tardar 

_ella te esperará_

_te pones nervioso, no es fácil confesar_

que la amas de verdad 

_no dudes más y guíala en la oscuridad_

_muéstrale quien te hace soñar..._

El apuesto joven se paseaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado al tiempo que el otro chico enfrente suyo, mantenía una sonrisa despreocupada que no mejoraba en nada a sus nervios.

- "Ya cálmate Len.." – replicó el chico sonriente – ".. o vas a terminar haciendo una gran zanja en medio de la oficina".

- "¡No puedo calmarme!" – se exasperó – "¡¿acaso no comprendes la gravedad del problema?!".

- "¿Pero que problema, Len?" – dudó con otra sonrisa el Shaman – "aquí solo dice que tienes que comprometerte antes de tu cumpleaños número diecinueve" – señaló una carta que tomó del escritorio.

- "¡Y tú lo dices como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo!".

- "Pero lo es... ya tienes a Pilíka ¿no?".

El Shaman se sonrojó levemente ante la afirmación de Yoh, para después ahogar un suspiro resignado y volver a su tarea de caminar de un lado a otro, mientras replicaba – "ese precisamente es el problema".

- "No te entiendo".

- "No sé como vaya a tomarlo ella... esto es un compromiso totalmente serio y formal ¿qué tal si Pilíka no me acepta?".

- "¿Por qué habría de no aceptarte?... – dudó – "no te pongas nervioso, todo saldrá bien".

- "Para ti es fácil decirlo... tú estás comprometido con Anna desde los cuatro años".

Yoh sonrió de nuevo agradeciendo a los grandes espíritus su buena suerte.

- "Escucha Len, si Horo-Horo pudo aclarar las cosas con Tamao tú no serás la excepción" – le dio ánimos – "así que por favor termina de vestirte no querrás dejar esperando a tu novia, ¿o sí?" – le alcanzó la corbata para completar su atuendo elegante – "¿y adonde la llevaras?" – trató de suprimir una risa al notar que de los nervios, su amigo no conseguía colocarse la bendita corbata.

- "Vamos a ir al "Aoi Amaki"" – respondió, luego de tirar una maldición por el mismo asunto de la corbata.

- "Es un bonito lugar, has hecho una buena elección".

- "¡¿Qué hay gente?!" – un sonriente Horo-Horo hacía su aparición con su acostumbrado carácter – "no es posible que aún no estés listo, Len... mi hermana bajará al recibidor en cualquier momento".

- "¡Demonios!" – blasfemó el extranjero fracasando una vez más en su tarea por complementar su vestimenta".

- "Deja, yo te ayudo" – ofreció el Shaman, ayudando al joven chino con su corbata – "aprovecho este momento para recordarte que no estoy muy contento con lo que vas a hacer" – frunció levemente el ceño – "después de todo ella es mi pequeña hermana..." – continuó, suavizando su expresión – "pero de algún modo sé que tu sabrás hacerla feliz" – sonrió – "pero si la haces llorar tan siquiera una sola vez... te mato ¿quedó claro?".

- "Como si matarme fuera algo tan sencillo.." – sonrió burlón, para luego cambiar su expresión por una completamente seria – "..te prometo hacerla muy feliz" – la sinceridad y emoción brillaron en sus ojos.

El pelo azul pareció complacido con la respuesta y sonrió – "¡Baja ya!... no hagas esperar a Pilíka" – le dijo sin abandonar la sonrisa.

Len asintió tomando su saco de la silla a la vez que hacía un gesto como seña de despedida a sus amigos.

- "¡Buena suerte!" – deseó Yoh antes de que el chino desapareciera por la puerta.

En otro lado de la mansión, Pilíka se observaba por décima vez en el enorme espejo de la habitación cuidando de no tener ni un pelo fuera de su lugar.

- "Ya cálmate, estás perfecta" – la rubia a su lado le aseguraba con un poco de burla – "pareciera que ésta fuera tu primera cita con Len".

- "No entiendo por que estoy tan emocionada" – la Ainú se notaba feliz.

- "A lo mejor presientes que algo muy bueno va a pasarte" – comentó Tamao con una bondadosa sonrisa.

- "Puede ser.." – sonrió ante la perspectiva.

- "¿Y sabes?... el joven Len también se notaba muy ansioso por salir contigo el día de hoy" – continuó la pelo rosado.

- "Ahora que lo mencionas, Len parecía un poco nervioso cuando me propuso salir a cenar" – recordaba la chica – "a decir verdad, lo noto un poco distraído desde que le llegó carta de su familia".

- "No te preocupes, si fueran malas noticias tú serías la primera en saber algo al respecto" - repuso Anna – "ahora solo preocuparte por disfrutar de la velada, que estoy segura que tendrás mucho que contarnos cuando ya estés de regreso".

La Ainú la observó con un gesto despistado al notar la chispa de astucia reflejada en los ojos de la rubia, luego se fijó en Tamao, que no dejaba de lado su dulce sonrisa.

- "¿Sucede algo?" – preguntó al darle la impresión que sus dos amigas sabía un secreto que ella no.

- "No pasa nada" – la pelo rosado aseguró sin perder la sonrisa – "tan solo estamos compartiendo tú alegría por salir con el joven Len".

- "Y hablando de él, será mejor que bajes ya y no lo dejes esperando" – repuso la sacerdotisa acompañando a la de ojos azules a la salida de la recámara.

- "¡Buena suerte!" – la novia de Horo-Horo, deseaba con la mano.

- "¡Nos vemos!" – se despidió Pilíka con otra sonrisa.

- "Esto es tan emocionante... ¿no le parece señorita Anna?" – Tamao se dirigió a la joven cuando se quedaron solas.

- "Por supuesto, además que me parece divertido imaginarme la manera en la que ese terco de Len piensa proponerle una cosa tan grande a Pilíka".

- "Seguro que todo sale bien" – la joven junto sus manos con su optimismo de siempre.

_Dile que ella es tu amor_

_la única estrella a tu alrededor_

_bésala y dile que iluminará_

_todo el camino hasta la eternidad_

_díselo ya..._

Len esperaba nervioso la llegada de su novia al vestíbulo de la mansión, se estrujaba las manos con insistencia a la vez que balbuceaba algunas cosas inentendibles debido al atropellamiento de una idea y otra en su cerebro. Sus pensamientos dejaron de procesarse en su mente justo en el momento en que un ruido a sus espaldas, llamó su atención.

Y entonces la vio... la hermosa joven estaba parada a un par de metros de él luciendo más radiante que nunca.

La chica empezó a acercarse a su novio mientras que a Len le parecía que todo ocurría en cámara lenta. 

El rostro de la muchacha estaba adornado por una dulce sonrisa, y su esbelta figura iba ataviada con un delicado vestido negro ajustado a sus curvas, la forma de tubo en la parte superior de su conjunto dejaba al descubierto sus delicados hombros aunque no revelando demasiado de su busto, ajustado hasta sus caderas de donde se ensanchaba un poco para hacer notar el corte que empezaba tres dedos arriba de su rodilla izquierda, dejando caer la tela hasta unos diez centímetros debajo de su rodilla derecha.

Su cabello suelto caía como una linda cascada sobre sus hombros y su atuendo se complementaba con un par de finas sandalias negras y hermosos accesorios de un juego que constaba de una pulsera, aretes y un collar de diamantes que el mismo Len Tao le había regalado a Pilíka en su último cumpleaños .

- "E-Estas preciosa" – el chino articulo al fin, cuando la tuvo de frente.

- "Gracias.." – un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la chica – "tu también estas muy bien" – le halagó, consiguiendo que el chico se pusiera más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

El joven Shaman alzó su mano para tocar el brazo de su novia y empezó a deslizarlo hasta tomar su mano – "¿Nos vamos?" – le sonrió.

- "Sí" – asintió.

El trayecto hasta el restaurante fue rápido y sin contratiempos, la reservación del chico extranjero bastó para que el recepcionista del lugar los guiara a su mesa y empezaran con su agradable velada.

- "¡Es un lugar maravilloso!" – Pilíka rió contemplando todo con asombro.

- "Me alegro que te guste" – Len contuvo una risa – "quiero que está noche sea especial".

La cara de la Ainú se tiñó de rojo.

- "Debido a la gran cantidad de trabajo que se nos ha acumulado últimamente, no hemos tenido la oportunidad de salir a distraernos" – explicó él.

- "He intentas recompensarme por ese abandono ¿no es así?" – repuso divertida.

_- "Si quisieras, te recompensaría toda la vida" –_ pensó el Shaman, y agregó en voz alta – "que conste que tú tampoco me has prestado mucha atención.. te la has pasado preparando la venida de Lyserg y hablando horas por teléfono con él para tratar sabrá Dios que asuntos".

- "¿Estas celoso?" – preguntaba incrédula y tratando de contener la risa.

- "¿Debería?" – arqueó un ceja.

- "Por supuesto que no.. Lyserg a sido nuestro amigo desde hace años, además que es eso de _"sabrá Dios que asuntos tratan"_... en estos momentos tenemos demasiado trabajo como para siquiera tomarnos un minuto para preguntar como hemos estado en este par de meses sin vernos".

- "¿Están listos para ordenar, señores?" – el camarero se acercó a pedir su orden.

La pareja asintió y no pasó mucho tiempo para que degustaran de una deliciosa cena acompañada de una conversación de lo más agradable.

- "Con su permiso señor" – el camarero volvía a presentarse en la mesa colocando sobre ésta, una botella de champán y dos copas de cristal.

- "Disculpe, pero nosotros no ordenamos esto" – Len aclaró extrañado.

- "Lo sabemos, pero el señor Yoh Asakura llamó y dio instrucciones específicas de que esto se les fuera entregado" – el hombre sonrió de lo más amable – "también dejó claro que todo corría por su cuenta, por lo que no tiene de que preocuparse" – con una última reverencia se retiró.

- "Que amable detalle por parte de Yoh ¿no crees Len?" – Pilíka comentó feliz.

- "Sí, claro" – el joven chino dijo con media sonrisa, agradeciendo con el pensamiento a su amigo. Fue entonces que se armó de valor para comenzar con el objetivo que lo había llevado hasta tan linda velada – "Pilíka, ¿recuerdas que hace unos días recibí una carta de mi familia?".

- "Sí.." – la chica contestó un poco nerviosa por el abrupto cambio de tono que pudo percibir en la voz de su novio – "¿acaso eran malas noticias las que te comunicaban?" – dudó, mientras una delicada y agradable tonada empezaba a sonar por todo el lugar.

- "No, ha decir verdad tan solo me recordaban algo muy importante que tengo que hacer" – notó como la pelo azul se relajaba con la aclaración.

Ella tenía los ojos puestos en el arreglo de la mesa y parecía concentrada en las tenues notas de la melodía...

El Shaman la observó y la mirada soñadora de su novia le dio una súbita idea. 

La joven Ainú tembló al sentir el contacto con las manos de Len...

- "¿Quieres bailar?" – le dijo él con una sonrisa.

_La veo allí sonriendo angelical_

_y me hace suspirar_

_un paso más, no puedo esperar_

_mi corazón hoy va a estallar_

_no temas ya, no dudes al comenzar_

_y de ti se enamorará..._

La muchacha asintió en silencio, levantándose de su asiento con nerviosismo mientras el brazo del joven chino rodeaba su cintura y ambos se deslizaban lentamente por el piso coordinando sus movimientos.

- "¿Pilíka, eres feliz?" – susurró el joven repentinamente – "es decir... a mi lado".

- "Por supuesto que soy feliz, tu eres lo que más quiero en este mundo" – se aferró más a su abrazo – "¿por qué me preguntas eso?".

- "A veces tengo tanto miedo de alejarme de ti... que algo malo pueda pasarte" – repuso enterrando su rostro en el cabello de ella – "sabes que siempre me he considerado alguien fuerte, pero el temor a que alguien te lastime es algo que me aterra... me llena de pánico".

- "Yo también tengo miedo por ti... pero siempre tengo confianza en que todo saldrá bien para los dos" – replicó sintiendo que flotaba – "a veces empiezo a soñar despierta y sueño estar siempre contigo" –susurró sonrojada, con el rostro oculto en su pecho – "es lo único que quiero... ¡lo único!!".

- "Lo sé, y siento lo mismo..." – la hipnotizante melodía seguía inundando el ambiente de un aire mágico, mientras que las parejas en la pista parecían bailar en el aire – "¿sabes?... la carta que me mandaron mis padres, explicaba que tengo que estar comprometido antes de mi próximo cumpleaños".

- "¿Comprometido?".

- "Es una de las condiciones y tradiciones más antiguas de los Tao".

- "Eso quiere decir..." – ella aún no se atrevía a levantar la vista.

- "Quiere decir que he decidido comprometerme con la única mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida" – dejó de moverse al ritmo suave de la música y ella le miró desconcertada cuando buscó su rostro con ternura- "quiero estar a tu lado mientras me quede un aliento de vida Pilíka.... eso es también lo único que quiero" –sus ojos brillaron cuando añadió roncamente- "por eso quiero que te cases conmigo....".

Los enormes ojos de la muchacha le contemplaron extáticos por unos segundos eternos desde sus azuladas profundidades, mientras una luz de felicidad pura nacía desde el fondo de aquellas pupilas...

- "¿Es.. es verdad?" – susurró, como si no creyera lo que el joven acababa de decir – "¿es cierto?".

El joven asintió en silencio al tiempo que sus ojos también brillaban sin dejar de contemplarla.

- "¿Te casarías conmigo Pilíka?" – dijo lentamente.

Las pupilas de Ainú se dilataron y su boca se abrió para responder.

- "Sí, si quiero".

El rostro de Len se inclinó sobre ella y sus labios se encontraron nuevamente mientras las estrellas del cielo brillaban más que nunca.....

El descendiente de la dinastía Tao se perdió en los labios de su novia explorando territorios por demás conocidos para él, la súbita felicidad que en esos momentos lo embargaba producía unas cosquillas inexplicables en su interior... y Pilíka no estaba mucho mejor, de no haber estado sostenida firmemente por los brazos del joven Tao, seguramente sus piernas no hubieran podido sostenerla y es que hundirse en la boca de Len siempre causaba el mismo efecto en ella.

_De la luna el cielo está pintado_

_y mi amor te alumbrará_

_la noche está perfecta_

_para los dos..._

Ella aún no podía creer lo que había pasado, con su mirada fija en la ventana del automóvil, Pilíka se turnaba los segundos en que sus ojos pasaban de contemplar el paisaje a fijar de nuevo su atención sobre la hermosa sortija que brillaba en su dedo anular izquierdo... y es que según las palabras de Len, ese anillo había pasado de generación en generación a las mujeres más importantes de la familia Tao.

- "¿Te gusta?" – el joven chino preguntó divertido cuando sorprendió a su ahora prometida contemplar el anillo por décima vez en un minuto.

- "Es hermoso.." – admitió sonriente.

- "Me alegra escuchar eso, porque vas a usarlo por mucho tiempo" – aclaró con un orgullo que no podía disimular.

- "Eso hasta que algún día un hijo nuestro tenga que dárselo a su prometida" – agregó divertida.

El joven Shaman no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras de la chica – "Por eso no te preocupes, cuando eso momento llegue, el Clan te hará entrega de un anillo exclusivo que sigue dejando claro tu rango e importancia dentro de la familia Tao".

- "A mí lo único que interesa dejar en claro es que seré tu esposa.." – continuó – "y eso es algo que pienso hacer con o sin anillo".

Otra sonrisa surcó los labios del chico chino y no pudo evitar enredar en un cariñoso abrazo a su joven prometida.

La pareja regresó a la residencia que era ocupada por ellos y por supuesto por el Shaman King, cabe mencionar que ninguno de los ocupantes de esa casa – a excepción del personal del servicio – había pegado un ojo esperando la llegada de los susodichos prometidos.

Len y Pilíka se hallaban detenidos en el vestíbulo sin intenciones de querer separarse.

- "Ojalá y pudiéramos estar así por siempre" – la pelo azula expresó soñadora ciñendo sus brazos en el cuello del muchacho frente a ella.

- "Lo estaremos.." – le aseguró él, dejándose atrapar sin queja alguna – "eso te lo prometo".

- "¿Sabes?.. el día de hoy me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo".

- "Pues creo que los dos hicimos lo mismo el uno por el otro".

- "¿Y ahora que va a pasar?".

- "Te vas a casar conmigo.." – repitió dándolo una vez más por hecho – "aunque la condición solo dice que debo estar comprometido antes de mi cumpleaños número diecinueve y no aclara un tiempo preciso para realizar el matrimonio, yo pienso que sería lo mejor adelantar preparativos".

- "¡Se ve que tienes mucha prisa!" – rió con fingido asombro.

- "No quiero decir que será mañana, no te asustes".

- "Oh no, para mí no es ningún inconveniente casarme mañana mismo contigo" – se apresuró ella – "lo que quiero es darle tiempo a mi hermano para asimilar la idea, seguro que le dará una embolia cuando se entere de esto".

- "Él ya lo sabe" – confesó de lo más tranquilo.

- "¿Cómo?".

- "Ante todo soy un caballero así que prácticamente tuve que pedirle primero a él tu mano y créeme cuando te digo que hizo un escándalo del demonio... pero terminó aceptándolo y bueno, aunque aun le es difícil aceptar la idea de que su pequeña hermana ya no es solo suya, se ha abstenido de querer asesinarme".

Pilíka trataba de contener la risa al imaginar la rabieta de su hermano.

- "¿Anna y Tamao también lo saben?".

- "¿Acaso crees que Yoh o tu hermano pueden guardarle algún secreto a esas dos?" – frunció levemente el ceño – "aunque debo admitir que Tamao me dio un par de consejos muy acertados para la velada de esta noche".

- "Bueno, pues será mejor que yo me vaya retirando a mi habitación, lo más seguro es que Anna y Tamao estén esperándome para saber hasta el más mínimo detalle de mi aventura" – sonrió quitando los brazos del cuello del joven, el cual no pudo evitar dejar escapar un quejido por su acción.

- "No espera, no te vayas todavía".

- "Sabes que no puedes acompañarme hasta mi habitación, al menos no hasta que nos casemos" – repuso divertida al tiempo que notaba el intenso rojo que se encendía en la mejillas de Len.

. "No me refería a eso" – negó azorado – "tan solo quiero que me digas si estás segura del paso que vamos a dar" – la vergüenza desapareció de su rostro para cambiar a su seria expresión.

La Ainú lo observó con una infinita ternura y sin pensarlo dos veces se empinó con delicadeza para besarlo con suavidad.

Len no pudo evitar atraparla en sus brazos cuando sintió la cálida caricia en sus labios, la electricidad volvía a subir por sus cuerpos y la exploración de sus bocas los hicieron tocar el cielo.

- "Tuya por siempre.." – le susurró la hermosa joven cuando los dos se separaron para tomar aire.

La pelo azul se deslizó de los fuertes brazos del chino y empezó su camino hacia su habitación subiendo a la segunda planta de la mansión.

- "Len.." – ella lo llamó al detenerse a la mitad de su recorrido – "te amo...".

El muchacho acentuó su sonrisa y le contestó de la misma manera – "Yo también te amo...".

_Dile que ella es tu amor_

_la única estrella a tu alrededor_

_bésala y dile que iluminara_

_todo el camino hasta la eternidad_

_díselo ya..._

La Ainú cerró la puerta tras de si dejando escapar un suspiro y fijando su vista en su cama, en donde reposaban dos hermosas jóvenes que mantenían una amplia sonrisa.

- "¿Y bien?" – la rubia preguntó ansiosa desde su posición.

- "¿Qué sucedió?" – la pelo rosada también exponía su duda.

Pilíka se limitó a ampliar su sonrisa y alzar su mano en la que resaltaba una hermosa joya que desprendía un brillo espectacular desde su dedo anular.

Las dos sonrientes muchachas saltaron desde su lugar y se apresuraron a llegar al lado de su amiga.

- "¡Es hermoso!" – Anna exclamaba asombrada.

- "¡¡Felicidades!!" – Tamao abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su cuñada.

- "¿Estas feliz?" – repuso la Itako.

- "Como nunca..".

- "¡¡FELICIDADES, LEN!!" – las chicas se sobresaltaron al escuchar en otro lugar de la mansión la voz de dos jóvenes que seguramente también expresaban su alegría por la noticia.

- "Y al parecer el joven Len siente la misma felicidad que tú" – Tamao trataba de contener una risita.

- "¿Pero que esperas para empezar a contarnos la propuesta?.." – la prometida de Yoh la arrastraba prácticamente a la cama – "¡quiero saberlo todo!!".

Pilíka se dejó llevar sin quejas y cuando las tres se hubieron acomodado en el cómodo colchón, empezó a relatar su aventura.

_Díselo ya..._

_díselo ya..._

**Notas de la Autora: **Y ahora se preguntaran... ¿haber con que excusa nos viene ésta por tan tremendo retraso? u_u pues bien, la única que tengo se llama "INICIO DE CLASES" ¿no les parece la más horrible tragedia?... pues al menos para la actualización de mis fics, es la peor plaga que puede haber.

En fin.. ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?... hoy fue un exclusivo Len/Pilíka  algo que un par de personas ya me venían pidiendo desde hace un par de capítulos, pues bien gente.. han quedado servidos XD

He de confesar que este capítulo me gusto mucho, sé que está lleno de miel y todo eso, pero eso no quita lo que a mi parecer quedó ¡muy lindo! ^^ por cierto ¿no se han dado cuenta que cada vez los capítulos son más largos? XD

Pues bien no podré saber que tan lindo quedó si no me envían Reviews XD espero toneladas de ellos así que empiecen a pinchar el botón ^o ^ o si bien la privacidad es lo suyo, escríbanme a saito113@hotmail.com  o a  saito_san_1@yahoo.com.mx 

La canción utilizada para éste escrito es **"Díselo ya" **del guapísimo Luis Fonsi ^^  Ah!! y por cierto el próximo es un puro Yoh/Anna ^_~

**Chibi_Mela: **Bueno pues aunque no lo continué tan pronto como esperabas ^^U espero que hayas quedado recompensada con el Len/Pilíka la pareja a la que le dediqué el capítulo ^^

**Xris: **Pues aquí está otro escrito romántico y no te preocupes por mis queridos Yoh y Anna que ya se vienen con todo ^^ 

**Carla: **Estoy feliz de que te guste tanto ^^ mil gracias por tus felicitaciones y sobre todo gracias por las porras que siempre 

son y serán bienvenidas.

**Emi Tachibana: **Me alegra que te gusten tanto las parejas, son muy monas todas ¿no? ^^ y pues tu petición se hizo realidad con este capítulo ojalá y te haya gustado tanto como los demás.

**Diana_Asakura: ¡¡**Al fin nos encontramos en el Messenger!!... ¡en hora buena amiga! ^_^ aunque últimamente no he podido entrar al mismo, voy a tratar de hacerlo en cuanto pueda.. ¡gracias por tus porras!.

**Lore-anime: **Pues trato de hacerme tiempo para escribir, pero siempre hay más de un inconveniente que ¬¬ mejor ni te cuento, disculpa nuevamente con el retraso, espero que haya valido la pena ^^

**Lady Kaoru: **¡A mi me encanta que a ti te encante la idea!!.. pues bien amiga, como ves mis vacaciones se desvanecieron tan rápido como aparecieron ¬.¬ malditos catedráticos y su bombardeo de tareas... pero bueno trato de tomar lo positivo de todo (aunque aún no lo encuentro u_u) y recibir reviews tuyos es lo mejor de seguir adelante con la historia ^^

Y como siempre.. ¡¡Mil gracias a todos los que leen esto!!

¡Nos leemos pronto!!

Saito Ryuzaki ^^ 

 ****


	6. Dime si no es Amor

"Dime si no es Amor" 

**_Dime si no es amor,_**

**_mirarla a los ojos_**

**_y ver que tu pecho explota por dentro_**

**_sentir cada beso, apreciar solo un gesto..._**

****

Cómodamente sentado en el refinado sillón, sus ojos recorrieron una vez más la enorme sala donde escuchó... nada.

La gran residencia del Shaman King se encontraba en un total y absoluto silencio y es que los del personal de servicio ni siquiera se notaban en el lugar, sin contar que los jóvenes que conformaban el gabinete del rey Shaman, estaban de viaje.

Hacía dos días que Len y Pilíka se hallaban en china para comunicar que el descendiente de la dinastía Tao, ya estaba comprometido. Horo-Horo por su parte, acompañó a la Ainú y siendo él, hermano de la próxima a desposarse, no podía faltar en aquella reunión. Tamao también residió en china pues Len aun tenía sus dudas sobre si el hermano de su novia se comportaría y no se arrepentiría del compromiso, por lo que le pidió a la chica que también se incluyera en el viaje para mantener a raya al Shaman, y claro está que Horo-Horo no puso resistencia para dejar que la hermosa pelo rosado lo acompañara.

Yoh suspiró ante lo sola que se sentía la casa sin sus valiosos amigos. Aunque su dejo de desánimo, desapareció cuando pudo apreciar a una hermosa rubia pasar el umbral de la entrada a la sala.

- "Hola Annita".

- "Hola" – la chica tomó asiento al lado de su prometido – "¿no te parece que la casa está muy callada desde que todos salieron de viaje?".

- "Tú también los extrañas ¿no es así?" – sonrió.

- "Yo no dije eso, tan solo estoy comentando que todo es más tranquilo cuando ellos no están" – la vieja Anna salió a relucir con una cara seria y cruzándose de brazos.

- "No tienes por que fingir" – le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y la atrajo suavemente hacia él – "sé a lo que te refieres".

Una leve sonrisa adornó el rostro de la Itako cuando sintió los brazos de Yoh – "Recuerda que hoy por la noche tenemos que ir a recoger a Lyserg a la aeropuerto".

- "Claro, no lo olvidaré" – replicó – "Len llamó hace unos minutos y dijo que todos estarían de regreso a tiempo para acompañarnos a recogerlo" – anunció él.

- "Tal parece que el desagradable de Chocolove viene en compañía de Lyserg" – continuó la sacerdotisa con el ceño fruncido – "ya sabía yo que esa ausencia suya era demasiado buena para ser verdad".

Yoh soltó una divertida carcajada.

- "Nunca aceptaras al pobre de Chocolove.. ¿no es así?" – repuso divertido.

- "¿Cómo aceptar al hombre que dice los peores chistes del planeta?" – se defendió ella indignada.

- "Todos tenemos defectos, Annita" – aseguró con una sonrisa.

- "Sí, es verdad, y algunos con menos virtudes que otros" – continuó – "pero Chocolove se gana el premio al menos virtuoso".

- "Ya, está bien" – re rindió el muchacho sin dejar de sonreír – "no quiero seguir viendo ese serio semblante en tu rostro. Mejor vamos a ver que podemos merendar porque me muero de hambre" – se levantó de su cómodo asiento y jaló a Anna en su causa.

- "¿Por qué no le dices a uno de los del servicio que te prepare algo?" – sugirió sin dar señales de querer levantarse de su lugar.

- "Porque el día acaba de empezar y es mejor mantenernos ocupados si no queremos morir de aburrimiento" – de un último jalón acompañado de un gemido de desaprobación de parte de la rubia, Yoh y su prometida se encaminaron a la cocina.

**_Oh dime si no es amor,_**

**_correr más que el tiempo_**

**_pues ya que las horas se pasan volando_**

**_y nada es lo mismo si estás a su lado..._**__

La joven pareja se halló en el lugar sin saber donde empezar. La cocina estaba repleta de accesorios y suficientes provisiones para el mes.

- "¿Y si hacemos un pastel?" – Yoh sonrió sugiriendo una comida.

- "¿Pastel?" – dudó la Itako, alzando una ceja – "¿por qué no mejor galletas?... son menos complicadas".

- "Haremos las dos cosas" – repuso sin perder la sonrisa, dirigiéndose a un pequeño compartimiento de donde sacó ropa para cocinar y un par de pañuelos para colocárselos en la cabeza – "¿empezamos?" – le preguntó, pasándole los dos accesorios.

Ella suspiró tomando las cosas, a la vez que asentía levemente.

La actividad para preparar el bocadillo estaba resultando ser una tarea muy divertida. Después de prepararse con sus vestimentas, Yoh había sacado todo tipo de embutidos, moldes, batidores y todo aquello que fuera necesario para la preparación de su pastel y galletas... Anna, por otro lado, se encargó de buscar la harina, huevos, leche, y toda la materia prima que completaría y ayudaría a la realización de los postres.

La rubia daba instrucciones a su prometido a la vez que se dedicaba a mezclar algunos ingredientes.

Las risas de los dos chicos se mezclaban entre las cuatro paredes cuando el Shaman King hacía comentarios graciosos y causaba algún accidente como provocar una blanca nube de polvo, cuando no supo abrir la harina como debía.

- "¡No puede ser!" – la Itako replicó al notar que estaba totalmente blanca – "eres un descuidado".

- "Discúlpame fue un accidente" – sonrió – "aunque te ves muy linda llena de harina" – agregó.

Ella lo empujó levemente – "No es gracioso Yoh, mira lo sucia que estoy".

- "Y especialmente linda".

- "¡Yoh!".

El Shaman soltó una carcajada – "No te enfades Annita, mejor sigamos con nuestro intento por cocinar".

- "Está bien, pero trata de tener cuidado con las cosas que abres" – advirtió.

La actividad continuó sin ningún otro contratiempo, los comestibles estuvieron listos en poco tiempo e Yoh se divertía más que nunca. Cuando llegó la hora de adornar el pastel, la rubia se encontró con pequeños problemas al tratar de manejar el turrón. Sin saber como, su lindo rostro se vio lleno con un par de manchas de crema.

- "Anna" – el apuesto Shaman la llamó sin poder evitar reírse.

- "¿Qué?" – la chica notó que su prometido la contemplaba con una dulce sonrisa – "¿qué pasa?... ¿tengo algo en la cara?".

Él asintió y se acercó para pasar un dedo sobre su mejilla – "Tenías un poco de turrón" – explicó, metiendo el dedo a su boca para saborear la crema.

La sacerdotisa se sonrojó ligeramente y limpió con la palma de su mano, cualquier residuo de crema que pudiera haber quedado.

- "Parece que ya terminamos" – la Itako suspiró satisfecha cuando su obra estuvo lista.

- "Así parece" – el muchacho sonrió y después de una pequeña pausa habló – "salgamos.." – propuso.

- "¿Salir?".

- "Sí. Podemos llevar con nosotros estos deliciosos bocadillos, algunas bebidas y disfrutar de la tarde en el jardín" – su prometida aún lo observaba dudosa, pero el chico continuó optimista – "iré a cambiarme de ropa y de paso te doy tiempo a ti para hacer lo mismo" – fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer de la cocina.

**_Dime si no es amor,_**

**_vestir cada día_**

**_de sorpresas que guardan en baúles_**

**_los secretos que nos unen..._**

Su  novio sí que era extraño y no es que no estuviera acostumbrada a sus espontáneas ideas, pero definitivamente en algunas ocasiones la tomaba desprevenida.

Se observó una vez más en el espejo para cuidar de su apariencia. Estaban en verano y el clima era perfectamente cálido, por lo que la elección de un sencillo pero encantador vestido de tirantes color pastel, le parecía a Anna, la mejor elección para lucir; terminando su atuendo con un par de delicadas y casuales sandalias blancas.

Pasó el cepillo una última vez por su cabello y se dispuso a ir escaleras abajo.

La Itako, encontró a un Yoh Asakura ataviado en ropa veraniega y listo para salir con una canasta de día de campo.

- "¿Lista Annita?" – el apuesto muchacho estiró su brazo para que la chica apresurara sus pasos y tomara su mano.

Cuando sintió el delicado contacto con su piel y escuchó la afirmación de su novia, Yoh tomó la canasta que contenía los postres recién hechos y salió de la mansión.

Encontraron un lugar perfecto para descansar bajo la sobra de un frondoso árbol. El castaño colocó sobre el pasto un mantel en el que él y su fémina acompañante, se sentaron.

- "Definitivamente me sorprende cada vez más las cosas que puedes llegar a hacer en la cocina" – la sacerdotisa le comentó a su novio mientras probaba uno de los bocadillos.

- "Fueron tus instrucciones y tu excelente habilidad para mezclar los ingredientes lo que han creado el resultado" – el Shaman King quería dejar en claro que fue gracias a la Itako, que los postres habían quedado tan deliciosos.

Yoh se hallaba relajado ante el clima fresco y la suave brisa que parecía invitarlo a volar. Se acostó sobre el pasto colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por su imaginación.

El relajante silencio suscitado entre los dos adolescentes, hizo que la atmósfera se volviera más agradable. La rubia posó sus ojos sobre el rostro de su novio y notó que estaba sonriendo.

- "¿En que piensas?" – la melodiosa voz de la Itako cuestionó.

- "En nada en particular" – contestó sin abrir los ojos – "ven..." – le dijo, a la vez que desocupaba una mano bajo su cabeza y la extendía hacía la chica.

Anna la tomó sin pensarlo demasiado, y sintió como el Shaman la jalaba suave y lentamente hasta acostarla a su lado y refugiarla en su pecho.

- "Esta sería una excelente medicina para relajarme los días en los cuales esté sufriendo de estrés" – comentó el chico con una sonrisa, mientras rodeaba a su novia con su brazo.

- "¿Salir en días soleados y acostarte sobre el pasto, para tomar una siesta?" – preguntó.

- "No" – respondió tranquilo.

- "¿Hmm?" – la muchacha alzó un poco la cabeza del pecho de Asakura, y lo observó dudosa.

El abrió los ojos y también se movió levemente para mirarla.

- "Sentir como duermes a mi lado, es la mejor medicina de todas" – replicó con una tierna mirada.

Las mejillas de ella se encendieron de rojo e inmediatamente recostó de nuevo su cabeza contra el pecho del rey Shaman.

Yoh volvió sus pupilas castañas y observó el hermoso cielo azul ampliando su sonrisa, complacido por la turbación de ella.

No hubo más palabras luego de eso, la suave brisa continuó azotando los rostros y la piel de los adolescentes, y con esa cobija de viento; y el hermoso paisaje a su alrededor... se quedaron dormidos.

**_Dime si no es amor, _**

**_mirar dulcemente al sol_**

**_dando gracias a Dios por ser tan grande_**

**_la ilusión de cada día y dejar de ser cobardes_**

**_cuando sangren las heridas..._**__

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, y sonrió al sentir la tranquila respiración a su lado. Podía escuchar el latido de su corazón constante y relajado, y es que ella también no podía estar mas a gusto al encontrarse recostada sobre su pecho.

Levantó su vista para observar el apacible rostro del muchacho, y sonrió aún más al notar lo encantadoramente apuesto que se veía dormido. La rubia se reincorporó con movimientos delicados, y consiguió colocarse a la altura de su cara, se inclinó un poco provocando que varios mechones de su cabello cayeran rozando las mejillas de Yoh y finalmente acortó distancia, posando sus labios sobre los del joven en un casto beso.

Inocente beso que se intensificó luego de que el Shaman sintiera el suave contacto de sus labios, y entreabierta los propios, para recibir jubiloso la boca de su prometida.

La corriente de agradables espasmos recorrió y estremeció cada parte del cuerpo de la pareja, provocando un leve salto en el corazón de ambos. Se separaron sin prisa y tomaron el aire perdido y solicitado por sus pulmones.

- "Si querías despertarme, ya lo conseguiste" – repuso el castaño con su acostumbrada risa.

- "Creo que dormimos demasiado" – comentó ella, echando un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera.

- "Fue un descanso bien merecido" – replicó – "pero supongo que sería bueno que regresáramos a la mansión y revisemos si Len o Lyserg han dejado algún mensaje para nosotros".

Yoh Asakura se reincorporó al mismo tiempo que su acompañante y se dispuso a recoger las evidencias de su pequeño día de campo, acompañado de bocadillos.

En cuestión de minutos, los dos jóvenes ya se hallaban en la casa, y delegando sus pertenencias a alguien del personal de servicio, los dos se dirigieron escaleras arriba para llegar directamente hasta el despacho del Shaman King.

- "Tenemos mensajes" – Yoh sonrió al ver parpadear el botón rojo de su contestadora – "oigamos entonces..." – apretó el susodicho botón y tomó asiento en su reclinable silla, justo frente a su novia.

- "Hola Yoh ¿cómo estás?... ¿está todo bien Japón?" – la profunda voz de Len Tao, se distinguió desde la contestadora – "en estos momentos nos dirigimos a casa, para ser más específicos, estamos abordando el avión, por lo que llegaremos a la aeropuerto en un par de horas, así que..".

- "¡Yoh ¿dónde diablos estás?... te hemos llamado tres veces antes de decidirnos a dejar un mensaje!!".

El castaño sonrió al reconocer los reclamos del Ainú.

- "¡¡Demonios Horo-Horo!!" – el enfadado chino refunfuñó – "¡deja de gritar en mi oído ¿quieres?!!... si tienes algún reclamo que hacerle a Yoh, llámalo después y grítale desde tu móvil" – continuó aclarando su garganta y apaciguando su enfado – "como te decía, vamos para allá y calculo que llegaremos casi al mismo tiempo que Lyserg, así que te esperamos".

La comunicación terminó y otro _"BEEP" _por parte de la contestadora, dio partida a otro mensaje.

- "Hola Yoh.." – una educada y profunda voz, resonó desde el aparato – "al parecer lo que me comentaron los chicos hace poco era cierto, espero que tu ausencia se deba a un paseo y no a una pila de trabajo" – bromeó el inglés – "dentro de poco llegaré a Japón, sueno muy ansioso ¿verdad?...".

- "Yo también me muero por estar en casa queridos amigos..." – otra jocosa y divertida voz, se interpuso a la de Lyserg.

Yoh tuvo que aguantar una carcajada al notar como el ceño de su prometida se acentuaba ante la voz de Chocolove.

- "Bueno.." – al parecer el pelo verde pudo recuperar su teléfono – "los estaremos esperando ¡nos vemos!".

Un nuevo _"BEEP" _volvió a sonar...

- "¿Aún no regresas?"... Tamao le llamó a Anna pensando que ella sí estaría disponible, pero solo nos contestó su máquina de mensajes, así que imagino que están juntos ¿he? picarón" – la burla del Ainú empezaba rápido, hasta que una dulce voz lo regañó diciéndole algo así como '¡Horo-Horo! deja en paz al joven Yoh' y luego hubo silencio un par de segundos – "Tamao por favor, no me regañes... como iba diciendo ¿dónde estás?.. bueno, espero que no se te olvide que hoy llegamos a casa, llámanos cuando regreses tan solo para confirmar ¡adiós!".

Los mensajes acabaron, y la Itako se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a su prometido.

- "Iré a mi oficina a revisar al contestadora" – le dijo – "después me alistaré para ir a la aeropuerto pues se está haciendo un poco tarde".

- "Claro, yo le llamaré a los muchachos y cuando esté listo, me reuniré contigo en unos minutos" –asintió y despidió a su novia con un beso.

El apuesto joven suspiró cuando la sacerdotisa dejó su oficina y plasmando otra sonrisa en su rostro, tomó el auricular de su teléfono.

**_Dime que ves aqu_**

**_dime si ves amor_**

**_dime que piensas _**

**_que siente tu corazón_**

**_que no muera jamás esta dulce pasión_**

**_que llena nuestras vidas..._**__

Observó el reloj por última vez, estaba muy bien de tiempo así que no habría ningún inconveniente, salió de su recámara y se dirigió al vestíbulo de la mansión, dispuesto a esperar a su prometida.

Los minutos que pasaron inquietaron al muchacho. Anna era muy puntual y se le hacía extraño que aún no bajara de habitación.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, subió hasta el cuarto de la chica y tocó un par de veces la puerta llamando su nombre.

- "¿Anna?.. ¿estás aquí? ¿puedo pasar?" – dudó el chico antes de escuchar la voz de la Itako.

- "Adelante..." – se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

El Shaman ingresó al lugar y encontró a la joven sentada sobre la cama con algunas cajas a su alrededor.

- "¿Anna?.. ¿qué estas haciendo?" – pareció confundido.

- "Estaba buscando algunas cosas, y sin querer me tope con un par de pertenencias mías un poco viejas" – dijo simplemente sin dejar de revolver su mano dentro de una caja.

Yoh se acercó y se sentó a la orilla de la cama posando sus pupilas en los accesorios de la chica.

- "No sabía que todavía guardabas éstas cosas" – sonrió divertido al divisar un pañuelo muy conocido. Alcanzó el objeto rápidamente y lo mostró – "éste pañuelo rojo lo usaste desde niña y después de que no lo ví más, pensé que lo habías tirado a la basura".

- "No, jamás lo haría" – la bella muchacha tomó la prenda y la observó con nostalgia – "hay muchos lindos recuerdos plasmados en este pedazo de tela".

Asakura sonrió ante la perdida mirada de la chica y se dispuso a buscar alguna otra cosa interesante.

- "¡Sí que leías muchas revistas, Annita!!" – se sorprendió ante una enorme caja que contenía dichos objetos.

- "Tenía que distraerme de alguna manera mientras tú entrenabas" – se encogió de hombros.

- "¿Qué es eso?" – la excelente vista del Shaman, le permitió divisar un diminuto objeto blanco, era tan pequeño que parecía... ¿un grano de arroz?.

- "Oh, no es nada" – la rubia negó un poco nerviosa, tratando de ocultar la pequeñísima cosa.

Pero el chico fue más rápido y en menos de un parpadeo, el objeto ya estaba en sus manos. Yoh acercó el punto blanco a su cara y pudo ver que efectivamente, era un grano de arroz, uno en donde se hallaba escrito el nombre de su prometida.

- "Este grano se me hace muy conocido" – sonrió.

- "Pues claro, si es el mismo con el que entrenaste hace muchos años, antes de convertirte en el rey Shaman" – respondió tratando de restarle importancia, para lograr que el joven se olvidara del asunto.

- "Lo guardaste.." – volvió a decir, asegurando el hecho con sus palabras – "¿cómo lo encontraste? ¿y por qué decidiste conservarlo?" – dudó, bastante divertido, pues aún no podía creer que Anna fuera de esas chicas que guardaban pequeños detalles y que eran tan... soñadoras.

- "Haces demasiadas preguntas ¿y sabes qué?... se está haciendo bastante tarde para ir a la aeropuerto, así que será mejor que nos vayamos".

Habló atropelladamente, arrebatando el arroz de las manos de su novio y tirándolo a la caja más cercana, a la vez que sacaba casi a rastras al muchacho de la habitación.

**_Dime si no es amor,_**

**_pedir un deseo_**

**_y ver que se cumple que ya no hay desiertos_**

**_que todos son mares que guardan misterios..._**__

Los vuelos arribaron sin retrasos y pronto los Shamanes se hallaban recibiendo y dando bienvenidas, abrazos efusivos e intercambiando risas sinceras.

El grupo proveniente de china, fue el primero en pisar tierra japonesa. Pilíka fue la encargada de contar las aventuras vividas en la casa de los Tao, mientras el vuelo de Lyserg llegaba.

El grupo de jóvenes se completó cuando un apuesto pelo verde y un sonriente moreno, se divisaron entre la multitud de los pasajeros que provenían de Londres, Inglaterra.

- "¡Que gusto verlos de nuevo, amiguitos!!" – Chocolove desplegaba su buen humor.

- "Lástima que no podamos decir lo mismo" – la murmuración de Anna, hizo que surgieran grandes gotas en las cabezas de los presentes.

- "Dime Lyserg ¿progresó sin muchos problemas el trato de paz?" – Yoh preguntó, para aligerar la situación.

- "Al principio fue difícil, pero después de muchos diálogos entre los responsables de aquellos conflictos, todo resultó bien".

Efectivamente, las disputas entre castas de Shamanes en aquella región europea, habían motivado el viaje del apuesto inglés junto con su compañero americano, y los dos cumplieron a cabalidad la misión que se les fue otorgada como dos de los personajes que formaban parte del gabinete del gran Shaman King.

- "Espero que a Ryu le vaya tan bien como a ustedes" – el castaño sonrió optimista, al recordar que el moreno también se hallaba resolviendo algunas situaciones con los americanos.

- "No te preocupes, a pesar de su personalidad, Ryu a demostrado ser muy capaz y sensato en lo que hace" – lo apoyó el inglés.

Unos minutos más tarde, los jóvenes se dispusieron a salir de la aeropuerto para dirigirse a sus transportes.

El regreso a casa fue tranquilo, ameno y divertido. Lyserg y Chocolove se sorprendieron al ver que en su ausencia se habían perdido de muchas cosas, como la interesante – y difícil de creer - charla que se había dado entre Horo-Horo y Tamao, el repentino compromiso de Len y Pilíka y algunas otras cosas menos relevantes pero igual de peculiares.

- "Te luciste con la joyita he carnal" – Chocolove comentaba la apariencia del anillo en el dedo anular de la joven pelo azul.

- "Es una de las joyas más antiguas e importantes de mi clan" – Len dijo explicito y altivo – "era obvio que fuera una prenda extremadamente valiosa".

Mientras una nueva discusión empezaba a aflorar entre las palabras, bromas, sonrisas y respuestas pesadas de Len, Chocolove, Lyserg y Horo-Horo; Yoh se concentró en susurrarle a Anna algo que lo mantenía curioso.

- "¿Vas a decirme por que conservaste el grano de arroz?" – le susurró a la rubia en el oído.

La Itako se volvió hacia el muchacho un poco turbada y lo contempló por algunos segundos.

- "Esta bien.." – suspiró al sentirse vencida, pues sabía que Yoh jamás se cansaría de preguntar hasta obtener una respuesta – "cuando lleguemos en casa, te lo contaré".

**_Dime si no es amor _**

**_poder escuchar su voz_**

**_levantando tus brazos hacia el cielo_**

**_para ver llegar el día y saber vencer al miedo_**

**_cuando sangren las heridas..._**__

El animado reencuentro duró hasta altas horas de la noche.

El salón principal que era utilizado exclusivamente por los Shamanes, se hallaba lleno de música, risas, bebidas y bocadillos... sin duda alguna los muchachos celebraban al máximo, el sentimiento de la amistad.

Aunque el cansancio alcanzó a los presentes, y uno a uno empezaron a retirarse.

- "Buenas noches chicos" – la última pareja se despedía de Anna e Yoh, que también se preparaban para irse a dormir.

- "Que descansen.." – el novio de la Itako sonrió.

La aparente agotada rubia, se estiró desde su posición y replicó rápidamente mientras trataba de salir del salón – "Yo también estoy cansada, me voy a dormir... buenas noches Yoh".

- "¿A dónde crees que vas?" – el castaño la tomó del brazo evitando que escapara – "recuerda que prometiste contarme el asunto del grano de arroz" – rió imperturbable como siempre.

- "¿Es necesario?.. es decir, todo este asunto no tiene gran importancia".

- "Si no es relevante, no tiene porque incomodarte el contarme acerca de eso".

- "¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan testarudo?!" – protestó.

- "Lo prometiste, Annita".

La hermosa joven suspiró una vez más, al parecer, esta vez lista para hablar.

- "Bueno, yo... guardé ese grano de arroz porque, me pareció... muy importante" – hablaba pausado.

- "¿Importante?".

- "Tú padre dijo que tenían que escribir la cosa más valiosa para ustedes en ese grano de arroz" – continuó – "y bueno... tú, usaste todo tu poder espiritual para encontrarlo.." – paró de pronto, dudosa de seguir hablando.

- "Continúa.." – la alentó Yoh.

- "Y entonces yo... pensé, es decir... relacioné mi persona con ese grano".

- "¿Quisiste ser un grano de arroz?" – preguntó con una sonrisa provocando que su prometida casi se fuera de espaldas.

- "¡No!, lo que sucede es que... es inútil explicarlo ¡no puedo!" – la sacerdotisa musitó algo que bien podría interpretarse como 'buenas noches' y desapareció del salón, dejando a un confundido Shaman.

La chica caminaba a pasos rápido hasta su recámara, se le había hecho imposible explicarle a su novio sus razones para conservar aquel objeto y aunque su forma de ser ahora era un poco más dócil, era inevitable conservar aún muchos rasgos de su carácter de siempre. Era difícil... muy difícil explicar sentimientos y emociones que afloran a su corazón y que la llevan a realizar ciertas acciones, como lo fue conservar ese grano de arroz.

**_Dime que ves aqu_**

**_dime si ves amor_**

**_dime que piensas _**

**_que siente tu corazón_**

**_que no muera jamás esta dulce pasión_**

**_que crece sin medida..._**__

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el blanco techo de su habitación, aún se hallaban frescos los recuerdos de la noche anterior y había que ser sinceros al decir que todo lo referente a ello, la tenían un poco tensa.

- "No podré decirle la razón" – se dijo a si misma, dando una vuelta en la cama.

- "No tendrás que hacerlo":

La voz del chico, hizo que la rubia saltara de la impresión y se volviera de inmediato al lado izquierdo de su cama.

- "Yoh..." – murmuró al encontrarlo sonriente al pie de la cama – "q-qué haces aquí?".

- "Anoche estuve pensando en todo este asunto del grano de arroz y llegué a la conclusión que sería muy difícil lograr que me contaras el por qué de todo esto, así que me tomé la libertad de sacar mis propias teorías y conclusiones... y pienso decírtelas" – repuso, a la vez que se acercaba a ella – "bueno, y si llego a acertar en algo, quiero que me lo digas ¿de acuerdo?".

Ella asintió levemente y él sonrió de nuevo antes de comenzar.

- "Es verdad, los muchachos y yo escribimos lo que era más valioso para nosotros en ese momento, y en mi grano de arroz estaba escrito tu nombre" – recapitulaba los hechos como para no perder ningún detalle – "y sí, también usamos todo nuestro poder espiritual para encontrarlo en ese enorme desierto...".

Yoh se colocó a la altura de la muchacha que todavía se hallaba sentada sobre la cama.

- "Y tú dijiste que te identificabas con el grano, así que prácticamente era a ti a la que estaba buscando" – observó como la rubia parpadeaba sorprendida – "¿o acaso estoy equivocado?" – ella negó con la cabeza – "entonces ¿no te molestaría contarme el resto?.. porque podría explicar muchas cosas más pero quisiera que fueras tú la que me lo dijera".

La Itako vaciló por algunos segundos ante la serenidad del Shaman. Fue entonces que dejó escapar un suspiro, se acomodó en su lecho y lo observó fijamente.

- "Tú... hiciste todo lo posible para encontrar ese grano" – empezó – "y como mi nombre estaba en él, pensé que tu harías lo mismo por mí" – calló un momento para observar la expresión de su prometido – "si yo era tan valiosa para ti, pensé que eso permanecería siempre, que si algo llegara a suceder tú harías cualquier cosa por recuperarme, me protegerías y querrías por mucho tiempo" – continuó – "y supongo que cuando me di cuenta de todas las cosas que podía hilar con un simple grano de arroz, me sentí conmovida y no pude evitar...".

- "¿Conservarlo?".

Anna movió su cabeza en señal afirmativa e Yoh soltó una pequeña risita.

- "¡Ay Annita!" – el eufórico muchacho se levantó de golpe y se llevo consigo a su novia – "te quiero mucho" – le susurró a la sorprendida joven que mantenía abrazada contra su cuerpo – "no te has equivocado en nada al describir todo lo que siento por ti, aunque te faltaron un par de cosas que discutiremos más tarde" – se separó para guiñarle un ojo – "iré a asearme un poco para que bajemos juntos a desayunar ¿de acuerdo?".

El rey Shaman empezó a alejarse aunque se detuvo en seco a un paso de la puerta – "Lo olvidaba" – dijo para él, regresando sus pasos y volvió a aprisionar a la chica en un abrazo, a la vez que la boca de él encontró los labios de la hermosa rubia – "buenos días, mi lindo grano de arroz" – la saludó cuando se separaron.

Anna sonrió observándolo con inmensa ternura – "Buenos días...".

**_Dime que ves aqu_**

**_dime si ves amor_**

**_dime que piensas _**

**_que siente tu corazón_**

**_que no muera jamás esta dulce ilusión_**

**_que crece sin medida..._**__

**Notas de la Autora: **El prometido Yoh/Anna al fin llegó!!! ^^ esperando que haya sido del total agrado de todos ustedes... espero que toda esa explicación del grano de arroz no haya quedado muy pesada. Para todos aquellos que han visto la serie completa, seguramente saben perfectamente de que arroz estamos hablando ^o^ 

Ahora, tengo que comunicarles que seguramente a este fic solo le queden dos capítulos más, tengo algunas ideas para los capítulos finales, pero se aceptan sugerencias de todo tipo para incluirlas en el escrito n_n ¿se dieron cuanta que este ha sido el capítulo más largo desde que publiqué? Espero que el estrés no haya sido tanto al leerlo, pero es que no tuve corazón para cortarlo ^^

La canción se titula **"Dime si no es amor" **y es del encantador **Alex Ubago.**

**Ennovi: **Siempre es bueno saber que te gustan esta clase de fic, así que quieres una canción de Alejandro Sanz.. pues ¿cuál me sugieres?, me dices y ya veremos que hacer. Aunque si te soy sincera me encanta Alejandro... hace unos días estuvo en mi país dando un concierto ¡¡y que concierto!! ¡me encantó!! ^o^

**Emi Tachibana: **Haces que me sonroje con tantos halagos n_n soy inmensamente feliz al saber que me consideras una buena escritora y que además de eso, sigas al fic fielmente ¡mil gracias!.. ¿la boda de los Shamanes?.. ya veremos, porque si decido hacerlas eso llevaría mucha más profundidad y entonces los capítulos me saldrían de 200 páginas jejejeje.

Maru Kazegami Nostrade: ¿Cuánto tiempo amiga?!!! Muy feliz que me puso tu review, y satisfecha de que te haya encantado el Len/Pilíka. ¡Gracias por tu porras!.. ya me hacían falta ^^ aunque es una lástima escuchar que no vas a poder pasarte por algún tiempo por ff.net, no te preocupes que todo pasa ¡¡arriba corazones!!. 

**lore-anime: **Gracias por la felicitación.. ¡hoy no demoré una eternidad!! ¿no estás orgullosa de mí?! ^^

**keiko-sk : **Ya puedes dejar de esperar, porque aquí está el Yoh/Anna ¿no quedó lindo acaso? n_n

**Viosil Uab: **Siempre hay una primera vez y agradezco enormemente que está vez te hallas animado a dejar un review ^^ espero que te haya gustado el Yoh/Anna y ya ves, no tuviste que esperar hasta julio para leerlo... y es que me dije "Viosil tiene razón, no puedo dejar el fic tanto tiempo" y ya ves!! salió antes de lo que esperaba n_n ¡gracias!!

**taoistas : **Si te encanta me doy por servida ¡¡gracias por el review ^^

**Xris: **Yo también quisiera un novio así, amiga.. pero lamentablemente esos ya están tomados ¬¬ pero en fin... aquí esta el Yoh/Anna, si te gusto, pincha el botoncito y mándame un review ^o^

Y mil gracias a los que leen esto!!

Nos leemos pronto!!

**Saito Ryuzaki ^^**


End file.
